


I Run To You

by mihomi98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihomi98/pseuds/mihomi98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over,and everyone has changed, so Dumbledore devises a plan: resortment for all 6th and 7th year students. Slash/Femmeslash. Draco/Neville; Ron/Mione; Ginny/Pansy; eventual Drarry most of story</p><p>Repost from fanfiction.net. Written in 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was gone. He was finally gone for good.

A few months prior, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, had defeated You-Know-Who with the help of a skillfully shot mix of the Sectumsempra curse and Avada Kedavra, ending Voldemort's life with the pain that Voldemort had inflicted upon others since his rise to power. The war had taken its toll on the savior of the wizarding world, haunting his thoughts and plaguing his dreams with nightmares ofeveryone who had died that day: Cho, Dean, Neville, Luna, Remus, and Tonks. His personality had changed some, too. No longer was he the innocent boy who everyone looked to for protection . He had the wisdom of one who suffered through a grueling war, and his innocence was long gone, replaced with a confident stance and the actions normal of a young man his age.1

Harry sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, looking around the room to make sure he had packed everything that he would need after today. This would be his last day staying with his aunt and uncle, as today was his seventeenth birthday, making him legally of age. He was going to leave this house and never come back. Harry was planning on buying a flat at the end of the year, but, for now, he was going to go stay with the Weasleys until the end of the summer. In fact, they would be at his house in less than twenty minutes. Harry shot up and got dressed.

By the time that Ron and Ginny had reached Harry's house, Harry was bouncing off the walls; he was so excited. He hadn't seen his friends in over two months, plus he would never have to see his crazy relatives ever again.

"Ron! Ginny! Hi!" Harry exclaimed, smiling giddily.

Ginny laughed, before hugging Harry. "Hey, hun! A bit excited to leave, aren't you?"

"Are you kidding? I've been looking forward to leaving this house, since I was young enough to comprehend leaving! I'm PSYCHED!" Harry was beaming. Ron started to laugh with Ginny.

"Well, today's your lucky day then!" He hugged Harry. "It's good to see you again, mate." Harry nodded. The three continued to talk for a few moments, until they were interrupted by Harry's uncle, Vernon Dursley.

"Get your stuff, and get out of here, boy!" he bellowed. "Your time here is up, and we don't have to take care of you anymore! We'll finally be rid of you and your kind for good!"He shoved a stack of books at Harry. "Here, these are from your aunt. I don't know why she'd bother with giving you anything, but oh well. Take them, they're yours, and I don't want any of your shit lying around this house, after you're gone."

Not even Vernon's comments could ruin Harry's good mood. He nodded happily and beckoned Ron and Ginny up the steps to his room to gather his trunk and supplies for his last year at Hogwarts. His snowy white owl, Hedwig, hooted appreciatively as Harry lightly stroked her head before placing her cage on his trunk. "You'll never have to see this place again, Hedwig," he said to the sleepy bird, ruffling her feathers. "We're finally free of it."

Vernon's voice came wavering up the stairwell into Harry's room. "Hurry it up! You're taking too much time!" Ron rolled his eyes and took Harry's things.

"Ready, mate?" At Harry's nod, Ron set off down the steps and went outside, where Arthur Weasley was waiting in a muggle car.

"How have you been, my boy?" Arthur asked, leaning back in his seat and craning his neck to see out the window at Harry. Harry looked at the car. It was a blue Suzuki. It appeared to be used, but in good shape.

"I've been good, yourself?" Harry asked pleasantly.

"Brilliant! Don't you just love this... this... thing that I'm driving? It's so amazing. Muggles come up with the most interesting things, don't they?" Arthur commented, awe in his widened eyes as he looked around the vehicle. Harry shook his head as he laughed.

"Yeah, Mr. Weasley, they sure do." The three students put Harry's luggage in the trunk before sitting in the back.

Ron suddenly sat up, his eyes glinting excitedly. "Oh! I didn't tell you what happened earlier this summer! I asked out Hermione, and she said yes!"

Harry clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Finally! Congratulations!" Ron beamed at him, his cheeks flushing a pale pink. Harry turned to Ginny. "What about you, Ginny? Any luck with that gi- I mean, anyone catch your eye yet?" Ginny flashed Harry a warning glare as he almost spilled her secret to her father. Nearly all of the Weasleys knew about Ginny, with the exception of Percy and Mr. Weasley.2

"We'll talk about it back at the Burrow, okay?" Harry nodded. "Cool." Harry and Ginny had gone out back in 5th year, a period neither of them would repeat. They were together for a little over a month when Ginny realized that she was gay. They were much better as friends, anyway. Things were too awkward with them being a couple, and they were more like siblings than lovers. When Harry and Ginny broke up, neither of them were too upset about it. Ginny finally admitted who she really was, and Harry fully supported her 100%.

"We're home!" Mr. Weasley announced thirty minutes later. As Harry got out of the car and the Burrow came into full view, he smiled with happiness. So many good memories had happened here, and he knew many more would be in store for him here. He got his bag and walked into the house, inhaling deeply as the smell of Mrs. Weasley's homemade cooking made its way into his noise, making his mouth water. He went up and hugged the woman who had been like a mother to him over the last seven years.

"Mm, what smells so good, Mrs. Weasley?" he asked, hungrily eyeing the dishes and desserts that were being prepared.

"Your favorite, my home-made macaroni and cheese. Hermione requested I made a chocolate cake as well, but I haven't started that yet."

"What time is she getting here?" In all of his excitement, Harry had forgotten that Hermione was coming to stay the rest of the summer as well.

"Around six, I believe," Mrs. Wealsey said, looking at the clock on the wall. She gasped. "My, it's four-thirty already! I need to get started on that cake!"

Harry laughed. "Well I'm going to go upstairs and hang out with Ron and Ginny , so I'm not distracting you."

"Have fun!" she called after him as Harry ascended the steps to his and Ron's shared room. When he got there, Ginny and Ron were sitting on separate beds, waiting for Harry.

Harry sat down on the bed next to Ginny. He turned to face her. "So, have you finally gotten that girl to like you yet?" Ginny shook her head. Ron looked at her.

"You still haven't told me who it is! I'm your brother, I deserve to know!" Ron exclaimed, looking at his sister.

Ginny blushed and looked down. "Believe me, you won't like it."

"As long as it's not Pansy Parkinson, I don't care who you like." Ginny's face turned a darker crimson and she glared defiantly at the floor. Ron gasped. "Merlin, you  _do_ like her don't you? But... but... but... _why?_  Why  _her_ of all the lesbians in the school?"

Ginny looked up. "Wait, she  _is_ gay? No one told me that! I thought she was straight!" She looked at Harry. "Did you know?!" He nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Harry looked at Ginny sheepishly. "I thought you knew that she was. I mean, it's completely obvious, plus she's made out with like every girl in my year."

Ginny's mouth dropped. "She- they- gay- wha?" She sputtered. Ron nodded.

"Yup, she is just as gay as Zabini is," he announced. Harry nodded. He looked out the window. The sky was a pale blue color, not a single cloud in the sky.

"Hey, guys, let's go for a walk. It's so beautiful outside." Ron and Ginny nodded their agreement and the three set out on their journey.

Harry smiled as the wind sent a cool breeze over his skin that contrasted with the heat of the summer sun. All around him life was thriving: birds singing, the spring bubbling, crickets chirping, children playing. A trig broke in the background. Harry turned to face the direction of the sound, and gasped. "Isn't that Malfoy and Parkinson over there?"

Ginny looked over and immediately turned red. "Yeah, that's them," she mumbled, glancing at the pretty black-haired teen.

"What are they doing here?" Ron asked, staring at the duo.

"I dunno, let's find out," Harry said casually. "Malfoy, Parkinson! Why are you two over here? Why aren't you at your precious mansions?"

Draco looked up at the sound of his surname. He sneered at Harry. "I don't believe that's any of your business, Potter," he spat, his eyes narrowing at the other boy.

"Draco, be nice," Pansy chided, looking at Draco. She looked back at the trio. "Hi, Weasley, Potter." She turned and looked at Ginny. "Hey, little Red. You mind if I call you that?"

"G-go ahead," Ginny stuttered, blushing a pale pink that made her porcelain skin look even more beautiful and have more of a glow than it already did. Pansy smiled at Ginny. Ginny glanced away for a moment, and Harry saw Pansy's eyes scan the length of Ginny's body. In one glance, Harry could tell she was interested. He nudged Ron and nodded in Pansy's direction. Ron laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Pans, let's go. I don't want to be around these people," Draco said, glaring at Ron and Harry. Harry, for some reason, had the childish urge to stick his tongue out at Draco, so he did. "Real mature, Potter."

"Draco! Stop acting like a prick," Pansy said, shoving Draco the other direction. She glanced back at the trio, to Ginny. "Bye, Lil' Red," she said, winking at Ginny. Once the Slytherin duo was out of earshot Harry commented to Ginny, "I think she likes you."

Ginny shrugged nonchalantly, but you could tell by her stance and by the look in her eyes that she was hoping that the other girl did like her. Ron checked his watch, and his eyes opened widely. "It's almost six! We need to get back to the Burrow! Hermione will be here any minute!" Ron took off at a sprint back to the Burrow. Harry and Ginny followed behind slowly, laughing at Ron's excitement. Harry was happy for his friends. Finally, after years of seeing the two make googley eyes at each other, they finally recognized their feelings and got together.

By the time Harry and Ginny had reached the house, Hermione was already there. "Harry!" she yelled, running over and hugging him. "I missed you! How has your summer been?"

"It's been good. It feels great to finally be free of the Dursleys!" he exclaimed, hugging Hermione back.

OoOoOoOo

After dinner, Harry sensed that Ron and Hermione wanted some time alone together, so he got his guitar and went down by the spring near the Weasley's house. He had picked up playing the guitar after Sirius had died in 5th year. It had helped him to ease his grief. He took his guitar out of the case he had been carrying on his back, and started to strum a few chords to loosen up his hands. After fifteen minutes or so, Harry started to get into a song. 3

"It's been a long week, I've got a slow leak, in my left front tire. I'm sick of where I work, my boss is such a jerk, don't care if I get fired. My backs about to break, no money in the bank, and she don't call me anymore. I'm down to my last drink, it's time to sell my things," Harry sang idly, closing his eyes back and leaning against the trunk of a tree as he continued with his song. Once he reached the end he heard clapping. He looked up, and started. Draco Malfoy was leaning against the tree opposite him, watching Harry play and sing.

"I like that song. What's it called?" Draco asked, looking at Harry.

"Runaway by Love and Theft," Harry answered suspiciously, confused as to why Draco made a civil comment towards him.

"Cool. And I like your voice. It's very... nice." Harry blushed. He looked at Draco. "Um, not to be too rude but, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Here, as in, watching you, or here as in near the Weasleys?"

Harry paused before answering. "Both, I guess."

"Well, I'll only tell you one. I'm watching you play because I have nothing better to do, and Pansy was getting on my nerves with nonstop talk about this chick she's into. Ugh, you think I'd be used to that type of conversation with her." Draco rolled his eyes. "She's too obsessed for her own good."  
"Who's she into?" Harry asked, curious for Ginny's sake. Draco glanced at Harry.

"Well, I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," he joked. Harry laughed nervously, still unsure as to where this conversation was going. They chatted on for a while longer. Finally he couldn't take the suspense any longer.

"Why are you being civil to me, Malfoy?" Harry blurted out without thinking.

Draco looked confused. "Why, do you  _want_ me to be mean to you? I can go back to that if that's what you're asking."

Harry shook his head. "No, that's not what I'm asking, I like talking to you. I'm just... surprised, I guess. I'm not used to having normal conversations with you without you hexing me." He chuckled. "It's kind of nice."

Draco nodded. He looked over to the brook, a small smile gracing his features. He glanced back at Harry. "You know, you aren't really all the bad. It's a shame we were enemies all these years."

"Yeah," Harry agreed softly. "Why did you hate me so much all these years?"

"Well..." Draco started nervously. He fidgeted where he was sittings, looking all around him. "To be honest... it's because you rejected my friendship."

"Really?" When Draco nodded, Harry's eyes went wide. "Why did that bother you so much?"

"I don't know, it just did," Draco snapped. Harry sat back, stung by the harshness in Harry's voice. "Never refuse any advance of friendship, for if nine out of ten bring you nothing, one alone may repay you," he muttered under his breath.

Harry looked at him. "What was that, Malfoy?"

Draco shook his head. "It's nothing, just some saying mum used to say to me. It's one of her favorite quotes."

"Well, what is it?"

Draco took a breath. "Never refuse any advance of friendship, for if nine out of ten bring you nothing, one alone may repay you." He met Harry's eyes. Harry looked away, his heart pounding.

"Oh, um, nice quote. Who's it by?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Madame de Tenin."

"I've never heard of her," Harry commented, trying to rack his mind for something that he and Draco could talk about. Finally he thought of something. He looked at the other boy and said, "How about we call a truce?"

At the same time, Draco said, "Let's not fight anymore." The boys started to laugh, realizing that they both wanted the fighting and teasing to end.

"I definitely think that's a good idea," Harry said, still laughing. "There was enough fighting during the war to last us a lifetime."

"Yeah," Draco agreed. "The fighting was stupid, anyway. There wasn't any point to it." Harry nodded. "So, friends?"

Harry paused momentarily to think about it. "How about we get to know each other, and see how we'd work as friends after that? That fine with you?"

"Sure," Draco answered. He heard his name called from up the hill. "Well, that'd be Pansy. See you tomorrow, Harry." He stood up.

"See you later... Draco," Harry said, allowing the other boy's name to roll from his lips. It was a strange feeling, calling Draco anything other than Malfoy or Ferret. It would take some time to get used to.

OoOoOoOo

When Harry got back to the Burrow, Hermione and Ron were off somewhere by themselves and Ginny was already asleep, so Harry hung out in the living room. He was flipping through the books that Aunt Petunia had given him, trying to figure out the reason he received them. He was holding one of the books when a few pieces of paper fell out. "Hmm? What's this?" he asked, picking up the papers. He froze when he saw the signatures. One was from his mother, the other from his aunt. He began to read the first one. It was from his mother to his aunt.

_October 31, 1981_

_Sister,_

_Why do you hate me? I can't help that I'm a witch. It's who I am. I was born with my magic, and I can't change it. I really wish you had magic with me, 'Tunia. That would be amazing, and we could be just as close as we were before I got my letter. Don't you remember? We used to do everything together, and we told each other everything! I miss those days. Where did they go? Did you have to hate me when you found out what I was? Nothing hurt more than that! Did you think that I wouldn't care that I had become a "freak" in your eyes? Did you purposely say that just to cause me pain?_

_You didn't even come to my wedding! 'Tunia, you were supposed to be my maid of honor. You said you'd be there! Did you even care that I was getting married? Or was it just another reason to shun me because I was marrying another one of those so-called freaks? I didn't approve when you married Vernon, but I went anyway, because you're my sister, and that's what sisters do for each other! They support each other through thick and thin._

_I have to go, James is calling for me. Harry woke up, and Sirius and Remus will be coming over later._

_Have a Happy Halloween, Petunia._

_Love,_

_Lily Potter_

There were dried tear marks all over the page, a sure sign that Harry's mum had been crying as she wrote her letter. It was dated the day of her death... the last letter she ever wrote. And to that bitch who didn't deserve her sister's love. Harry grabbed the next letter, from his aunt to... him?

_Harry,_

_I bet you're wondering why I'm writing you a letter, but there are some things I have to explain in order to clear my conscious, such as why I was such a dreadful guardian to you. I guess I took my anger on Lily out on you, and I apologize for that. It wasn't right of me, but you just reminded me so much of her. Her eyes, her mannerisms, how you talk... it scared me. I was a horrid sister to Lily, and you being in the house was a like a constant reminder of what I had lost, if that makes sense._

_When your mum and I were kids, we were the best of friends. She was my confidant, and I was hers. We were inseparable until she got her letter to Hogwarts. Once she found out she was a witch, I started to act rudely towards her, but I wasn't as horrible at first as I was near the time of your birth. I didn't want to lose my sister, and I was terrified that once she went to that school that she'd forget all about me and that I wouldn't matter to her anymore. The older and older we got, the more we drifted. I couldn't relate to her life in your world, and she couldn't relate to my life here. I felt like I_ had  _ended up losing her, so I started calling her a freak as an outlet of the pain I was feeling._

_The day I got your mom's letter that Halloween, I was going to go visit her, but I had been planning on waiting until the next day because I had to take care of Dudley. I wanted to make amends with her, to tell her that I didn't hate her, I just missed her and the life that we had when we were young. And then you showed up that night with a letter saying that my sister and her husband had been killed. How do you think it made me feel to know that my sister died thinking that I hated her and her probably hating me in return? I couldn't look at you for weeks after that, Vernon had to be the one to take care of both you and Dudley because I had locked myself away, hating myself for being so evil towards Lily. I hope you'll forgive me for how I treated you and for how I treated your mum._

_I'm sorry._

_Aunt Petunia_

Harry wiped his eyes as he looked up. He wasn't sure how he felt. Should he be angry at his aunt for treating him so badly over the years, or should he be understanding because she lost a sister when he lost his mother? He didn't know. The warm fire in the fireplace crackled and popped, pulling Harry from his thoughts. He snuggled into the back of the couch, looking up when he heard a noise coming from the stairwell. Ron and Hermione walked down, smiles on their faces and their hands linked.

"Hey, Harry, what are you still doing up?" Ron asked as he and Hermione sat down one the couch adjacent to Harry. Ron pulled Hermione closer to him, his arm wound tightly around her waist. He looked at Harry's tear-stained face. "Hey, mate, you okay?"

Harry nodded stiffly, cursing himself for letting the letter reduce him to tears. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about my parents." He looked at the fire, watching the flames as they swirled in shades of red and orange. He looked back at Ron, who was staring intently at him. "Really, Ron, I'm fine."

"Okay, if you're sure," Ron answered. He looked at Hermione, who was staring at Harry. Suddenly she shot up and ran over to Harry, gathering him into her arms. Harry wrapped his arms around her, welcoming her embrace.

"So how was yo-" Harry started to say, pausing as he yawned loudly. "-ur day?"

Hermione laughed. "Really, Harry, did you just start to speak, yawn, then continue talking as if nothing happened?" Harry nodded proudly. Hermione shook her head. "Anyway we had a good day. How was yours?"

"It was definitely interesting," Harry commented, thinking back to his meeting with Draco earlier during the day. "Guess what happened after you got here, Hermione?"

"What?"

"Me and Malfoy, I mean Draco, had a civil conversation," he said. Ron's jaw dropped.

"WHAT? You guys actually talked without killing each other?! I'm shocked."

"Yeah, me too. He actually isn't that bad of a guy when he's by himself. It was surprising." Harry yawned again. "Maybe I should go to bed," he said, getting up from the couch. "Night."

"Night, Harry!" The couple chorused, absorbed in each other once again as their friend ascended up the steps.

Harry opened the door to Ron's and his room, immediately collapsing on his crimson-colored bed. He flipped over onto his stomach and stuck his hand underneath his pillow, grabbing out his journal. He had started keeping one a few years prior, as it was a good way for him to release his thoughts and emotions, as well as figure out different things he had been struggling with.

_July 31, 1997_

_I'm finally of age! I can't believe I've made it this far. Right now I'm in the room I share with Ron, while he and Hermione are downstairs doing God-knows-what. I'm glad those two are finally together. It took them long enough to finally take that leap forward. If they hadn't gotten together within the next few weeks, I would've found some sort of way to push them forward. I just wish I had someone, though. I haven't been in a relationship since Ginny, and she's a lesbian._

_Today was an odd day. Ron, Ginny, and I ran into Malfoy and Parkinson today while we were out in the woods. Ginny was a mess. She's so into Parkinson, and it was pretty funny to watch her get all nervous around her. I don't know about Malfoy, though. We decided to call a truce and see where that takes us. I wouldn't mind being friends with him though, he's actually a pretty cool person when he's being nice to me. I like this side of him._

_Until Tomorrow,_

_Harry_


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry woke up the next day, Ron wasn't there.  _He must have fallen asleep with Hermione in the living room,_ he thought to himself. Sure enough, they were snuggled together on the couch when Harry came downstairs. He smiled at the snoozing duo. He was happy for his friends, he really was. They both deserved all the happiness in the world, and Harry knew that the two would make each other happy

"Morning, Mrs. Weasley," he said, walking into the kitchen. His nose tingled as the aroma of the cooking food reached him. "What's for breakfast?" Molly handed him a plate of food, filled to the brim with delicacies. Harry shoveled the mouth-watering food into his mouth, sighing happily as the food hit his stomach. "Amazing as always," he complimented. Molly smiled at him before leaving to water her garden. Harry was halfway through his breakfast when Ginny came into the kitchen.

"Sleep well, Harry?" she asked as she fixed herself a plate of food. Harry nodded.

"How about you, Ginny? You sleep well?" he asked. Ginny grimaced and shook her head.

"Well, not really. I couldn't fall asleep. My mind was too... active," Ginny admitted, blushing as she conveyed the hidden message behind her words: she had been thinking about Pansy too much for her to be able to fall asleep. Harry smiled sympathetically at the youngest Weasley.

"Things'll work out fine, Gin," he said reassuringly. He hoped that his hunch wasn't wrong, and that Pansy did like Ginny. He looked back at Ginny, who was pushing her food around her plate with her fork. Harry sighed. "Ginny, eat. You'll need your energy later when we play quidditch. We need to beat Ron and the twins, remember?" Ginny looked up in a rush.

"I completely forgot!" Ginny exclaimed. "We still need another person! If it's us against Ron and the twins, then it's uneven. Who else could we get to play with us?"

Harry shrugged before an idea popped into his head. "How about I see if Draco and Pansy want to come over later today? Draco could be our other teammate, then you and Pansy could hang out afterwards. Maybe they could stay over for supper?" As he finished his sentence, Molly walked into the kitchen carrying a watering can.

"What was that Harry?" she asked, putting the watering can on the counter. She brushed off her hands and sat down at the table.

"Draco and Pansy are staying near here. Do you think that they could maybe come over for dinner tonight?" Molly paused to think about it.

"Well, I guess that's fine with me. Go ahead and invite them," Molly said, nodding. "I'll just need to go and buy more food for tonight."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, smiling at the older woman. He looked back at Ginny. "Should I go ahead and send them a letter then?" Ginny nodded before going back to her food. Harry excused himself and went upstairs to write the letter.

_Draco-_

_Would you and Pansy be interested in joining us this afternoon in a game of quidditch? Ginny and I need another player on our team, and we thought you'd be the perfect candidate. Pansy can watch. We were also thinking that you two could stay for dinner; Mrs. Weasley said its fine. Owl me back if you can._

_-Harry_

"Come here, Hedwig," Harry called. The owl glanced up at him above her snowy-white wing and hooted, irritated that he woke her up from her nap. "Come on, girl. You can sleep when you get back, okay?" Hedwig hooted again before flying over to her master. Harry tied the parchment to the bird's leg. "Take this to Draco Malfoy. It's not a very long flight, and I'll give you a treat when you get back." The bird took off through the open window. She returned five minutes later, a reply fluttering on her leg. Harry took the letter off Hedwig, feeding her a treat and ruffling her feathers. Headwig hooted appreciatively. Harry sat leaned back onto the bed and opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_Sure, why not. Pansy and I don't have anything better to do. Besides, I've wanted to play a good game of Quidditch lately. See you around 3 then?_

_-D_

Harry smiled. He stood up and went downstairs, the letter in his pocket. When he got into the kitchen, he saw that Ron had begun to eat breakfast. After saying a good morning to Ron, Harry commented to Ginny, "They said sure, and that they'll be over around three."

"Awesome!" Ginny said, her eyes dancing with excitement. She pulled her long crimson hair back into a ponytail and smiled at Harry. "This will be so much fun!"

"What will?" Ron asked, joining the conversation. He looked at the letter that Harry had passed Ginny. "What's that?"

"Just a letter from Draco and Pansy saying that they will be coming over later to play Quidditch with us. Oh, and your mum said that they could stay over for dinner as well," Harry said. Ron's head shot up. "WHAT?!" Ron exclaimed, his face flushing with anger. "Why the hell would they be coming over here?!"Mrs. Weasley turned to her son.

"Language, Ronald!" she scolded, looking at Ron. He ignored her. Molly walked back outside to finish working in the garden.

"They aren't welcome here!" Ron continued, his face getting redder and redder the angrier he got. He couldn't fathom why Harry would want  _Malfoy_ at the house.

Ginny whipped out her wand. "Don't you dare say that about Pansy, Ron," she warned, glaring dangerously at her brother. "She has every right to be here."  
"Well Malfoy doesn't! He's a death eater! He needs to stay away from- oh, hi Hermione," Ron mumbled, blushing. Now it was Hermione's turn to glare at Ron.

"Stop being so immature, Ron," she said as she narrowed her eyes at her reddened boyfriend. "He's not a deatheater. He fought with us against Voldemort, remember?"

Ron stiffened. "That doesn't mean that he still isn't evil though! He put us through so much shit the last seven years, and you're just going to let him into this house like that?" Everyone else in the room nodded.

"He's not that bad of a guy when you talk to him one on one, Ron," Harry said quietly. Ron glared at him, his nostrils flared.

"Whatever," Ron shot before stalking out of the room. Hermione looked at Ginny and Harry.

"Why is Malfoy coming over today?" she asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"He's going to be on me and Ginny's team for Quidditch, and Pansy is coming over with him so this one-" he looked pointedly at Ginny- "will have some time to get to know her better. Then they're staying over for dinner. They'll be over around three," Harry told Hermione. Hermione looked at Ginny.

"Still crushing on Pansy then I'm guessing?" she asked her friend. Ginny nodded sheepishly. "Cool. You two would look cute together." Ginny started to blush even more, although a small smile started to grace her pretty face.

OoOoOo

A few hours later, Harry was lying on the couch in the living room playing guitar. He stood up as he heard a knock on the door. He glanced at his watch. "Wow, 3:00 already. Must be Draco and Pansy," he muttered to himself, opening the door. Sure enough, the attractive blond and brunette were standing at the door. Harry smiled at the pair. "Hey Draco, Pansy," he greeted cheerily. "Come on in. Draco, me, you and Ginny are going to be playing against Ron and the twins. Pansy, if you want you can watch the game with Hermione. She's out back if you want to hang with her." He pointed Pansy towards the back door before pulling Draco with him to the side yard where the other Weasleys were setting up the game.

"Hey, Draco," Ginny called from the field, waving. Draco waved back. As the boys walked towards the pitch, the wind carried Ron's whisper of, "I still don't get why the hell he has to be here..." to Harry's ears. He glanced at Draco, wondering if he had heard the comment. Draco was still looking straight forward, the wind blowing back his silky blond hair. He wasn't showing any signs of having heard Ron. Draco shifted his broom to his other side before glancing at Harry, blushing. Harry noticed his companion's slight color change.  _He's adorable when he blushes... wait, Draco Malfoy is_ not  _adorable! Why would I even notice such a thing? I'm not gay,_ Harry yelled at himself. He glanced at Draco again.  _Right. Definitely not adorable._

Harry was thrust out of his thoughts as Ginny yelled over to him. "Are you guys ready to win?" Draco and Harry nodded enthusiastically before running over to the red-headed girl. Ginny looked at each boy. "Well, both of you are seekers, so who is going to play what? I'm a chaser, obviously, and we have the gnomes to be the keepers, so one of you needs to be a beater."

"I'll be the beater," Draco volunteered. "Harry's a better seeker than I am." Ginny nodded.

"Okay, that works!" She looked over to the other team, and nodded. At the same time, the six teenagers mounted their brooms and pushed off of the ground, flying up into the air.

Half an hour into the game, Harry looked up over near the trees, and saw a glint of gold fluttering above the treetops. Laying his upper body flat against the broom, he sped off in the direction of the snitch. He looked forward. Only a few feet to go. He stretched out his hand, grasping the ball, feeling the smooth metal of its body grazing his hand.

"YAY, WE WON!" He heard Draco shout from the other side of the field. "YAY HARRY FOR CATCHING THE SNITCH!" Harry couldn't help but laugh as he looked at Draco, who was dancing on his broom while yelling, "YAY HARRY!"

Ginny flew next to him. "Looks cute dancing like that, doesn't he?" she muttered loud enough for only Harry to hear, and shot her eyes towards him.

"Yeah, he doe- I mean, uh, I guess? I wouldn't know, I'm a guy. I'm not gay," Harry answered hurriedly, looking back at Draco, who was still dancing. He laughed again. "Draco, what are you doing?" he called, flying towards the blond-headed boy. Draco beamed at Harry.

"I'm happy dancing!" He started to dance again, flashing Harry a blinding smile. Harry smiled back.

"Yes, I can see that," Harry chuckled. He looked around. Everyone else had gone inside. "Come on, let's go see what everyone else is up to." Draco nodded, and the boys flew to the ground and started to walk back. Harry looked at Draco. "You know, I had a lot of fun playing quidditch with you, Draco," he said.

Draco ducked his head shyly before locking his eyes with Harry's. "Yeah, I did too. We should do that more this summer." He opened the door to the Burrow, and gestured for Harry to go in before him. Mrs. Wealsey was cooking at the stove as the boys entered the kitchen.

"Mrs. Weasley, this is Draco Malfoy," Harry said, pushing Draco towards Molly. She held out her arms and pulled him into a hug.

"Welcome, Draco," she said as she hugged him. Draco awkwardly put his arms around the woman, tensing slightly.

"Um, hi," he mumbled. He wasn't used to being hugged by anyone, let alone a woman that he barely knew. Draco shot Harry a  _Help Me_ look, so Harry calmly said to Molly,

"We're going to go see what everyone else is doing now." Molly nodded before letting go of Draco. She smiled at Harry.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour and a half," she said, going back to the stove to stir one of the many pots that were simmering and filling the air with their sensual aromas.

Once they were out of earshot, Draco whispered to Harry, "Is she always like that?" Harry laughed before nodding. Draco shuddered. "I've never seen anyone hug someone before they knew them. A hug in general rare for me."

"Really?" Harry asked. When Draco nodded, Harry was shocked. How deprived of emotion had Draco been as a child? "Would you care if I hugged you?" Draco shook his head, so Harry tensely put his arms around the other boy, hugging him lightly. He felt his heart speed up.  _Why is my heart beating so fast? It's never done this before. What the hell is going on?_ Draco briefly hugged Harry before dropping his arms.

"Where's everyone else?" Draco wondered aloud, his question answered as he heard a girlish laugh come from the next room. Harry stuck his head into the doorframe to see Ginny and Pansy were lounging on the couch, laughing and talking to each other enthusiastically. Both girls were smiling like their lives depended on it, and Harry swore that Pansy was adorning a slight blush on her sculpted cheeks. He pulled his head away.  
"I think we should leave them alone," Harry suggested, glancing back at the girls. Draco nodded his agreement. "Ron and Hermione are probably in Ron and my room, so do you want to go back out to the garden?"

"Sure," Draco answered. The duo walked back through the kitchen into the colorful garden. Harry looked around happily at the shades of pink, blue, and green that adorned the ground. He sat down on a bench in the center of the garden and motioned for Draco to join him.

"Questions," Harry suggested, turning to look at Draco. Draco looked at him in confusion. "We'll take turns asking each other things until dinner. Okay? We'll get to know each other more," he pointed out. Draco shrugged and nodded. "Okay. First question: what's your favorite color?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Easy question, much? Hmm, let's see... blue probably," he answered after thinking about it for a moment.

Shock registered on Harry's face. "Really? I would have thought it was green," he admitted shyly.

"Just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I love green," Draco reminded Harry. "My turn now. What's  _your_ favorite color?"

"Easy question much?" Harry answered mockingly. Draco made a face, making Harry laugh. "I guess my favorite color is silver. If you could go anywhere in the world where would you go and why?"

Draco looked around the garden, pondering his answer. "Probably Africa. I want to draw the animals there."

"You can draw?" Once again, Harry was surprised. Draco nodded.

"Yes I can, and I'm counting that as another question, Harry," Draco said, laughing. Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco. "So I guess that means I get to ask two now?" Harry nodded. "First question: what's your best talent? Second question: If you could go back in time and change something that you did, what would it be?"

"Well, my best talent is probably guitar playing. As for your second question, that's an easy one. I would go back to first year and accept your friendship. So many feuds could have been avoided if I had become your friend. What about you? Last question."

Draco paused for a minute, biting his lip in thought. He seemed embarrassed. "Well... I guess I'd be nicer to you. When you were fired up you just looked so-" he cut off, immediately turning red.

"I looked so what?" Harry asked, curious. Draco shook his head.

"Nevermind, it was nothing," he said quickly, hiding his face behind his light hair. Harry shrugged it off, dropping the subject. He could tell the other boy didn't want to talk about what he had almost said. Draco was saved from accidentally saying anything that would embarrass himself by Mrs. Weasely calling from the house, saying that it was time for dinner.

OoOoOo

A few hours after dinner, after Draco and Pansy had gone home, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the beds in Hermione and Ginny's bedroom, Ron and Hermione on one, Ginny and Harry on the other. They were talking about Draco and Pansy.

"You so need to go after Pansy, Gin!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at her friend. Ginny shook her head. "Why?"

"Uh..." Ginny mumbled, avoiding eye contact with the rest of the group. "I don't think she likes me like that. And if she does, I don't have the guts to ask her out. I've never asked a girl out before," she admitted, saying her true fears. She suspected that the brunette had feelings for her, but she didn't want to make a fool of herself the first time she asked a girl out.

"We'll help!" Ron said. Harry nodded. Ginny looked at the boys in surprise.

"Really? It wouldn't be awkward for you guys to help me with her?" They shook their head.

Suddenly an idea popped into Harry's head. "I have an idea!" he said excitedly. "Ron, aren't your parents going out of town for the weekend? How about we invite Pansy and Draco to sleep over Friday through Sunday? That way we could try and get Ginny and Pansy together!"

"Good idea, Harry," Hermione said. "We'll ask Ron's parents in the morning. But I think that we should go to bed now, it's getting late." Ron nodded. Hermione looked at him. "Want to go downstairs for a little bit before we go to bed?" After nodding his consent, Ron and Hermione made their way to the lower level. Harry bid Ginny goodnight before going into his room and getting out his journal like he did every night.

_August 1_

_Today was... interesting, to say the least. I'm so confused. Draco and Pansy were over for several hours today and I couldn't stop staring at Draco the entire time. What's wrong with me? I'm not gay, I don't have a crush on Draco, and I don't think he's hot. Well... okay, maybe I do. But why? He's been my enemy for the last seven years, and now that we're becoming friends I don't know what's going on. I definitely don't have a crush on him, though. Not now, not ever. No way in hell._


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning, Harry," Ron said as Harry sat up in bed. Harry squinted his eyes tightly, the room blurry until Harry grabbed his glasses and put them on.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily. He pulled his covers back, shivering as his feet hit the cold wooden floor. He had forgotten to put socks on before he went to bed. Again.

Ron glanced at the muggle alarm clock next to his bed before answering, "It's 9:00. Oh, and a letter came for you." Ron pointed to the bedside table where a light gray envelope was residing. Harry picked it up and began to read it.

Harry-

Feel like hanging out today again? I have nothing better to do, and I think Pansy was planning on going over to the Burrow any way and seeing if Ginny wanted to chill with her for a few hours. If you'd rather hang with Granger and Weasley today, that's fine with me, I'm sure I can find something to do by myself. Owl me back either way.

-Draco

Harry paused for a moment before getting out a piece of parchment to respond to Draco. He wanted to see the other boy again, but he was a little nervous that his confusion over the boy would show in his actions. He was willing to risk it. Harry dipped his quill in some ink and started to pen his answer.

Draco-

Sure! That'd be fun. Ron and Hermione are probably going to want to be alone again today, anyway. What time and where do you want to meet? And should I tell Gin that Pansy wants to see her?

-H

"Here you go, Hedwig," Harry said as he gave the snowy avian a treat. "Can you take this over to Draco, please?" The owl hooted her reply and stuck out her leg patiently. Harry smiled. "Thanks, Hedwig." He petted the owl's head affectionately before sending her off with the creamy parchment. He sat leaned back on his pillows and let his mind wander, closing his eyes. His thoughts were immediately drawn to the previous day. Draco looked so cute playing Quiditch... Harry thought. His eyes shot open as he sat up. No! he chided himself, Draco Malfoy is NOT cute! Stupid mind, stop thinking that! He jumped as he heard a knocking at his window. He quickly opened the window, the warm summer air coming in and filling the air with its flowery scent. He breathed in deeply, taking in the comforting feel of summer. It always calmed him.

Harry was pulled from his sanctuary as Hedwig nipped at his finger, reminding him why he had sent her out in the first place. He looked at Hedwig, and the bird locked her golden eyes with Harry's emerald ones as she stuck out her leg and shook the letter towards him. Harry unrolled the parchment as Hedwig fluttered back to her perch.

How about at that one spring in the woods? Meet me there around noon. See you then, Harry.

-D

P.S. You might as well tell the Weaslette that Pans wants to hang out with her so she's not as shocked when Pansy randomly shows up over there.

Harry nodded to himself before putting the letter onto the nightstand, and stood to go downstairs. As he walked down the steps, he thought about what it would be like when he went back to Hogwarts. Would he and Draco keep on being... what exactly were they now? They weren't enemies, but they weren't exactly the best of friends either. Maybe just friends. Yeah, I guess I'd call us friends, Harry thought to himself, cocking his head to the side as he thought about it. Hm . Friends. I like the sound of that. Harry looked into the kitchen as he got off of the steps. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table eating, while Ginny was leaning against the counter drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Morning, Harry," Ginny said as she sipped her orange juice. Harry smiled at her.

"So, Harry, what're your plans today?" Hermione asked as she looked up from her biscuits and fruit. Ron nodded at him before continuing to shovel food into his mouth. Hermione looked at him. "Honestly, Ron, eat like a civilized person, not like a starving pig." She made a face as he stuck his tongue out at her, bits of food clearly visible.

Harry laughed at his friends. "I'm meeting up with Draco at noon. Oh, Ginny," he said, looking at the red-headed girl. "Draco told me to tell you that Pansy wants to hang out with you today."

Ginny blushed and tried to hide her smile. "Did he say what time?" Harry shook his head. "Oh well, I guess she'll just show up or something then. Are we still planning on the sleepover this weekend?"

"What are you planning this weekend, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she entered the room. "Arthur and I will be visiting Charlie, remember?"

Ron took a gulp of water to swallow his food before asking, "Do you think that Malfoy and Pansy could stay the weekend? They'd come over sometime tomorrow and leave on sunday." His mother looked at him for a minute before nodding.

"I don't see why not. Just don't destroy the house, or you will all be in big trouble," she warned. The teens nodded. "Do you four need anything today? Arthur and I are going to go to Diagon Alley and get some last minute supplies for our trip." She looked at Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny, who all shook their heads. "Okay, then. We'll be back in a few hours."

Harry glanced at his watch. 10:30. He stood up and said, "I think I'm going to go on down to the spring now and just observe nature." The other three nodded, and he walked upstairs to grab his guitar before wandering over into the woods.

Harry heard someone as he got to the spring. He opened his eyes in surprise when he saw someone else there already. "Draco?" he said, looking at the blond boy in front of him. "Why are you here already?"

"I could ask the same thing of you," Draco chuckled, smiling lightly at Harry. He glanced at the bag on Harry's back. "You brought your guitar?"

Harry nodded. "I was going to come out here and just play guitar for a while, but since you're here already I'll just hang with you."

"You sure?" Draco asked, looking slightly worried. "I could go back to the house for a little bit if you want to play guitar by yourself for a bit."

Harry shook his head. "Its fine, really= I want to hang out with you," ," he assured Draco. He sat down with his back against a tree trunk, letting the chiming of the water hitting the rocks soothe him. He beckoned Draco over. "Come on, sit by me." Draco strolled over, leaning against the rock adjacent to Harry.

Draco looked at Harry. "Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah?"  
"Thanks."

Harry turned to face Draco. "Thanks for what?"

Draco's eyes glinted playfully as he started to blush a pale rosey pink. "For giving me another chance. I can't tell you how much that means to me." Harry smiled at him.

"No need to thank me, Draco," he answered, moving over to hug his friend. When Harry was back at his own tree, he said, "It means a lot to me too that you're giving me another chance. I wasn't the nicest person to you either."

It was silent for a few minutes before Draco suddenly sat up. "Hey, I have an idea! Do you, Weasley, Granger, and the Weaslette want to come back out at midnight with Pansy and I?"

Harry cocked his head in confusion at Draco. "What's going on at midnight?" he asked.

"There's a meteor shower!" Draco exclaimed excitedly, throwing his hands in the air. "It's supposed to be really pretty. Pansy will probably be trying to get Ginny to come down anyway seeing as she's in lo-" he stopped. "I mean, umm..."

"Where you about to say that Pansy is in love with Ginny?" Harry said, cutting off Draco.

"Uh... course not," he said in a rush.

Harry rolled his eyes. "If you say so. Sure, we'll try and be here to tonight. Can't make any promises, though. Oh! Do you two want to stay the weekend at the Burrow? Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will be in Romania, and they said you guys could stay with us until Sunday night."

"Sure! I'll talk to Pansy about it but I'm sure she'd be thrilled," Draco answered, smiling.

"Awesome," Harry answered, and he leaned back against the tree as he and Draco continued to talk.

OoOoOo

Several hours later, the youngest two Weasleys plus Harry and Hermione were trekking their way back to the spring, Harry and Ginny in front with Ron and Hermione following close behind, their fingers interlaced.

"Remind me why Malfoy has to be here?" Ron asked bitterly. Harry felt a small surge of anger go through him at Ron's obvious hatred towards Draco, but he brushed it off quickly, determined not the let his feelings for the blond show.

"He's my friend, Ron. Get used to it," Harry retorted. "Plus he's friends with Pansy. They kind of come together."

"Eh, fine," the redheaded boy answered, quieting as they reached the clearing. Draco and Pansy were already there, and they had put blankets on the ground to make it more comfortable.

"Hurry up!" Draco shouted. "It's about to start!" The teens ran over the blankets and lay down. Harry glanced at Draco before lying down next to him. Harry looked up into the sky, amazed at what he saw. Streaks of color shot every which way all over the sky, making everything appear a different color than it really was. As the sky shot bright streams of color, Harry watched Draco out of the corner of his eye. The blond boy's silvery blond hair was luminescent against the nighttime sky, and his skin reflected the glow of the moon, making him appear angel-like. He's beautiful, Harry thought, his heart racing. He continued to watch the body next to him, shocked at the emotions that were arising in him from looking at another male. I guess I'm bi...Shit, I am starting to get attracted to him. This can't get past an attraction. Harry sighed to himself before looking back at the sky, wondering how he was going to keep himself from falling for the former ice prince.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny was bouncing off the walls with excitement. "Ginny! Calm down!" Harry looked at red headed girl. Ginny was both nervous and excited that the girl she was crushing on was going to be staying over.

Ginny shot into the kitchen and sat down, followed by a sleepy Hermione. "Hey, everyone," the curly-haired brunette said as she stifled a yawn. Ron smiled brightly at her. Ginny looked around at everyone.

"It's four already! How can you all be so calm when they're coming over in two hours?" she asked impatiently, standing up again. She began to pace. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well we aren't trying to impress anyone," Ron reminded his sister slyly. That's what you think, Harry thought, sighing inwardly. Ginny narrowed her eyes at Ron before leaving the room in a huff.

Mrs. Weasley walked over to the stairs. "Ginny! Come back down here! Your dad and I are leaving in a few minutes!" She walked over to the door leading from the kitchen to the master bedroom. Ginny descended back down the steps just as Molly and Arthur walked out of their room, trunks in tow. They bid the teens farewell before apparating out of the room with their luggage. After the adults were gone, Ron and Hermione got up.

"Well, we'll be upstairs if you need us," Ron said, winking at Harry. Harry laughed, and Ron and Hermione went upstairs to Ron's room. Ginny and Harry got up and went out to the garden and sat down on the bench that Harry and Draco had been sitting at a few days prior. Ginny started to bite her nails.

"You okay, Gin?" Harry asked, concern in his voice. Ginny glanced up at him then back at the ground.

"I'm scared," she admitted. "I really like Pansy. What if I do something to mess up my chance with her tonight?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know," Ginny said, sighing. "I'm probably just over thinking it, but I'm afraid that she's going to do something or looks a certain way that really draws me towards her and makes me want to kiss her. What if she rejects me? We just started becoming friends and I don't want to mess that up."

Harry felt his chest tighten with understanding. "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean," he managed out, images of his new blond-haired friend entering his mind. Ginny looked at him, confusion written on her face.  
"What do you mean, Harry?" she asked. Harry shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. It's nothing," Harry answered, more to himself than to Ginny. He wasn't just talking about what he just said, but more of what he was feeling. Really, it's nothing, he assured himself. It's just a little attraction. It doesn't mean anything. It'll go away soon.

But what if it doesn't? The voice in his head asked.

It will. It has to.

Who's to say that you haven't felt this way before now? Have you ever really stopped and let yourself think about what it would be like if we started to become more than friends with Draco?  
We weren't even friends until now. Why would I think about being more than friends if we weren't anywhere close to even talking?

Well you're going to be thinking about it now.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts as a hand was waved in front of his face. "Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry looked at her, a question on his face. "I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes!"

"Oh, sorry, Gin," Harry apologized, flushing slightly. He looked around at the garden, taking in all of the colors. "It's really beautiful out here." He looked over as he saw movement: a butterfly landing on an orange flower, its blue wings a sharp contrast to the petals. He let his mind wander, not paying attention to how long he was sitting on the bench. Suddenly he heard Ginny gasp loudly. He looked at her worriedly. "What?"

"They'll be here any minute!" she exclaimed. "Have we really been out here that long?" She shot up and ran back into the house. Harry followed her inside, chuckling softly. They got into the house the same time that Draco and Pansy arrived at the front door. Shakily Ginny opened the door to let in the Slytherin duo. Draco walked into the house, Pansy close behind him.

"Hey, Harry," Draco said, smiling at the other boy. Harry smiled back, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Let's go upstairs," Ginny said before turning and walking up the stairs, Pansy following close behind. Draco and Harry went up a moment later. Everyone gathered in Ron and Harry's room, the group splitting up into pairs. Ron was sitting on the floor against the wall next to his bed with Hermione pressed up against his chest, Ginny and Pansy were sitting on Ron's bed, and Draco and Harry were sitting on Harry's bed near each other, but not touching.

"What should we do?" Ron asked idly, pulling his girlfriend closer to him. She looked at him, and then looked at Harry, who shrugged.

"I have an idea," Pansy volunteered. "How about truth or dare?" Draco groaned, and Pansy glared at him. "Don't worry, Draco, we'll make it fun."

"How?"

Pansy smirked. "Vertiserum for truths. And I'm sure you can come up with something that makes people do the dares, right Hermione?" She glanced at the other brunette. Hermione nodded proudly and mumbled a spell.

"If anyone refuses their dare, all of their hair, eyelashes and eyebrows included, will fall off, and their skin will turn multicolored," Hermione said, laughing. Draco looked scared.

"I'd look horrible without my hair," he said worriedly. He bit his lip lightly. It was rather adorable, in Harry's opinion. He winked at Draco.

"Then do all the dares," Pansy teased. "Who wants to go first?"

Ginny raised her hand. "I will," she said. She looked at Ron. "Ron, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Ron said bravely. His bravery died down when he saw the wicked grin that came over his younger sister's face.

"I dare you to pole dance with that lamp over there," she said, gesturing to the floor lamp that resided in the corner of the room.

'Wha?" Ron asked, his mouth hanging. "I have to do what?"

"You heard me! Go and pole dance with that lamp. For two minutes." Ginny couldn't contain her laughter as Ron stood up and went to the lamp, his face as red as his hair. Slowly he began to dance around the pole, wrapping a leg around it and swinging. Once his two minutes were up, he sat back down on the bed, his face even redder than it was before.

"That was priceless, Ron," Harry said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. Ron glared at him.

"Your turn to ask, Ron," Ginny commented as she got her laughter back under control. Ron's eyes glinted mischievously. He looked at Pansy.

"I dare you to give Ginny a lap dance," he commanded. Shyly Pansy stood up and undid the top and last two buttons of her shirt, and tied the bottom of her shirt above her belly button. Ron looked at her curiously. "You didn't have to tie up your shirt."

"So? I wanted to," Pansy answered, winking at Ron. "Turn on the music." Ron turned on a song, and Pansy began swaying her hips in time to the music. She let her hands wander up and down her body as she moved, sending Ginny seductive glances every few moments. As she got closer to Ginny, Draco whispered to Harry, "Ginny looks like she's enjoying this quite a bit." Harry looked over to see his friend eying the other girl hungrily. Pansy moved closer to Ginny once again and started to move her body on Ginny's, making sure to press as close as possible. She straddled Ginny's legs as she continued moving, running her hands along Ginny's body. When Ginny looked as if she was about to jump Pansy, the song suddenly stopped and Pansy backed away from Ginny. She hurriedly buttoned her top again and sat back down on the bed.

Pansy glanced around the room before letting her eyes settle on Draco. "I dare you to..." she paused and glanced around the room again, letting her eyes settle on a banana sitting on the desk. "I dare you to give that banana a blowjob."Draco nodded slowly, and picked up the banana. He first put his lips on the tip of it and then slowly the rest of it began to follow. He pulled it back out and in and out and in. Harry watched the blond boy, his eyes wide. Oh, my God... was the only coherent thought running through the boys mind. He started to picture Draco doing the same thing to him and felt himself getting hard. Shit, I can't get an erection now! Not with everyone else in the room! He shifted in order to hide his slowly-becoming obvious problem. Try as he might, he couldn't pull his eyes away from the sight before him, nor could he rid himself of the image that had been placed in his mind. Harry moaned quietly as he saw Draco lick the tip of the banana, swirling his tongue around it. Harry let out a sigh of relief as Draco lowered the fruit and put it back on the desk. He bowed gracefully before leaning back against the wall. Harry tried to fight back the blush that he was sure was covering his face, and tried to steady the tremors that were starting to shake his body.

"That was...wow," Pansy said. Draco shrugged and turned to face Ginny.

"Hmmm, what can I dare you to do..." he wondered aloud. "Oh! I dare you to fake an orgasm." Ginny nodded and began to perform her dare, casting Pansy multiple glancing. The other girl was staring at her, her eyes filled with lust. Once she was caught staring, Pansy avoided Ginny's eyes with every glance, and cast her eyes against the walls of the bedroom. Ginny finished and grinned at the reaction she had gotten.

"Hermione, and Harry, I dare you two to dance the time warp in a leotard and heels, and then Harry, I dare you to dance and sing to Sweet Transvestite in drag," Ginny said, winking at Harry. He paled considerably.

Hermione grinned. "No problem. Come on, Harry, let's dance." Harry shook his head. "Yes, Harry, now. Let's go get changed!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him off of the bed and out of the room. When they returned a few moments later, the remaining four teens burst into laughter. Hermione was wearing a black leotard, pink tights, and high black heels. Harry was wearing a pink leotard with a skirt, pink tights, and white heels. He was covering his face in embarrassment as the music started playing. (A/n: If you've never seen the dance to this, go to youtube and watch it! Same with Harry's song/dance. It's from Rocky Horror Picture Show.) "It's just a jump to the left! And then a step to riiiiight. With your hands on your hips! You bring your knees in tiiight. And it's the pelvic thrust, that really drives you insane! Let's do the time warp again!" Throughout the song, Draco couldn't contain his laughter as his friends made fools of themselves. When the song ended, Hermione sat back down by Ron, but Harry went to get changed for his song. He came back ten minutes later with his hair messed up, black eyeshadow, dark red lipstick, black eyeliner, and he was wearing a cape with a silver collar and heels. He started to sing and walk around the room with his background music. (A/n: An easier way to read this scene: watch the clip of this song on youtube. I'm imagining Harry in Tim Curry's place, and it'll show what the scene really looks like.)

How d'you do, I see you've met my faithful handyman  
He's just a little brought down because when you knocked  
He thought you were the candyman.  
Don't get strung out by the way that I look,  
Don't judge a book by its cover  
I'm not much of a man by the light of day,  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover

He strutted about the room, his back straight and his face forward, flaunting the ego of the song. As he sang the last line of the verse, Harry through back his arms, letting the cape fall open to reveal his lingerie: stockings, a corset, gloves and panties, all black with glitter, as well as a pearl necklace. He posed as he sang, changing his body like he had seen Tim Curry do in his favorite movie. Draco's jaw dropped.

I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania.

So let me show you around, maybe play you a sound  
You look like you're both pretty groovy  
Or if you want something visual that's not too abysmal  
We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie.

He continued to walk around the room, shaking his body. He sent a seductive smirk towards Draco, and strutted a model walk down the middle of the room while the background music took another voice.

I'm glad we caught you at home, could we use your phone?  
We're both in a bit of a hurry.  
We'll just say where we are, then go back to the car  
We don't want to be any worry.

Harry looked at the imaginary people over his shoulder, and nodded at them as he sang:

So you got caught with a flat, well, how about that?  
Well babies, don't you panic.  
By the light of the night when it all seems alright  
I'll get you a satanic mechanic.

I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania.

So why don't you stay for the night? Or maybe a bite?  
I could show you my favourite obsession.  
I've been making a man with blond hair and a tan (Harry looked at Draco and winked at him)  
And he's good for relieving my tension

I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania.

Harry sang the verse with over-exaggerated movement, throwing his hands in the air and twirling around the room. He walked to the door and opened it before stopping. He paused as the music slowed and nodded towards everyone. He posed against the door.

So come up to the lab. And see what's on the slab.  
I see you shiver with antici...(He stopped singing, and Draco leaned forward to hear the rest) pation!  
But maybe the rain isn't really to blame  
So I'll remove the cause, but not the symptom.

Harry sauntered out of the open door and out of everyone's sight. When he returned a few minutes later in his normal clothes, makeup gone, everyone started to clap and laugh. Harry bowed slowly, obviously embarrassed at what he had done. He sat back down with Draco and leaned against the wall, his face bright red.

"That was awesome, Harry," Ginny said. "And you got that dance right on! I'm guessing you like that movie quite a bit?" Harry shrugged. Ginny laughed so more. "I guess we've done dares, so about some truths? Harry, what are you terrified of?" She tossed the bottle of vertiserum towards him. He took a sip and Ginny asked the question again.

"Thunderstorms. And when it's dark during a thunderstorm." He through Ron the bottle. "Hermione, have you ever kissed a girl? Gone farther with a girl?"

"Gone farther," Hermione said in a rush, hoping that the others would forget anything that she said during her turn. Ron's jaw dropped.

"What? Who with? When? Why wasn't I aware? How far did you go with her?" he asked, staring at his girlfriend with wide eyes. She blushed, and avoided his gaze.

"Umm... Padma Patil, 5th year, and umm..." Hermione's voice got quiet, "we went all the way."

"You WHAT?"

"We got caught up in the heat of the moment!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You had sex with someone before me and you didn't tell me?!"

Hermione shrugged angrily. "It's not like you didn't, Ronald," she snapped, thinking back to when Ron and Lavender were together. Ron paled.

"It was one time!"

"Exactly my point! It was just one time for me, too!"

Ginny looked at the arguing couple. "Um, guys, lets cool down the arguing, okay?" The couple glared at her before going silent.

Draco looked at Ginny. "You're turn, Ginny. Do you have feelings for anyone?"

"Yes," Ginny answered in a small voice. Pansy looked at her.

"Really? Who?" Draco asked.

Ginny looked at the ground and said in a whisper, "I'm in love with Pansy." There was a loud Thump as the dark-haired girl next to Ginny fell off the bed and hit the floor, unconscious. Ginny visibly began to shake. "Fuck, the girl I'm in love with fainted when I told her I liked her. Great." She buried her face in her hands. Hermione sent her a sympathetic glance.

"Come on, Ginny, let's carry Pansy back to our room and put her on one of the beds. We'll work this out in the morning." Ginny nodded, and Hermione stood and picked up Pansy. The girls left the room after telling the boys a brief goodnight.

"That was weird," Ron said after he heard the girls' door close. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't expect Pansy to faint when Ginny told her. Did you Draco? Draco?" Harry looked over to see the blond boy zoned out. "Draco?"

Draco stirred back to reality. "Yeah?"

"Were you surprised that Pansy fainted when Ginny said that she was in love with her?" Draco shook his head.

"Not really. I mean, I knew that Pansy was in love with her. Pansy didn't really think that Ginny liked her back, though, so she probably fainted from shock more than anything. Wouldn't you be shocked if you were in her position?" Draco looked at Ron and Harry.

"I was shocked when I found out the Hermione liked me back, but I didn't faint," Ron said.

Harry thought about it. If Draco told him that he was in love with him, would Harry be shocked enough to pass out? I don't know, Harry thought. I would definitely be really shocked, though. "I honestly don't know."

Draco nodded. "Okay. Well, I'm going to bed. G'night, you guys." He laid down on the floor with a pillow and started to fall asleep.

"Night, Harry," Ron said before laying down in his bed. A short while later Harry heard snores from his companions.

August 3

Draco and Ron are asleep right now, and I'm writing by the light on my wand. Draco looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. Tonight was so crazy. Draco had to give a banana a blowjob (which was unbelievably sexy), and Pansy had to give Ginny a lap dance. I could tell it was driving Ginny crazy. Hermione and I had to dance to the time warp, and I had to dance to Sweet Transvestite. Merlin, that was so embarrassing! I'm never going to that EVER again. It was torture.

I still can't believe that Pansy passed out when Ginny admitted that she loves her. I bet Ginny is freaking out right about now. Well, I should be going to bed.

Til Tomorrow,

Harry


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later, Draco and Pansy spent the night again, only this time, it wasn't as crazy.

Harry woke up the next morning to see Draco and Ron already up and dressed. They were sitting on Ron's bed, talking animatedly about Quidditch. They looked up when they heard Harry shuffle around as he sat up in the bed. "Morning, guys," he said yawning. He put on his glasses and looked at the other boys. "So you two are actually talking? Cool."

Ron nodded. "You're right, Harry, Mal-Draco's not all that bad once you start talking to him." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the compliment, Ron," the blond said sarcastically. Harry looked at his friends and laughed.

"I'm glad that you two can tolerate each other now. Much better than fighting, agreed?" Draco and Ron nodded. Suddenly, the door was pushed open. The boys looked over to see Hermione standing in the doorway. She looked from boy to boy.

"Have you guys seen Ginny this morning?" she asked. "She wasn't in her bed when I woke up, and I haven't been able to find her all morning." She sat down on the bed next to Harry and leaned against the wall, her curly brown hair spreading as she pressed it to the wall. Harry shook his head.

"We haven't seen her since last night, when we all went to bed," he answered. Hermione looked concerned, her brow furrowing. She lightly bit her lip and glanced around the room in thought.

"I wonder where she is. Ron, do you know any of her spots that she goes to when she's upset?" When Ron shook his head, Hermione sighed. "Oh well. I guess she'll just come back when she's ready."

"Who'll come back from where?" Pansy asked, entering the room. She grimaced as the light streamed in from the window. "Ow, way too much light. Why is my head throbbing?"

"Um, Pans... how much of last night do you remember?" Draco asked slowly as he looked at his friend. Pansy shrugged her shoulders casually before her eyes took on a concerned glint.

"Nothing after Harry's drag dance. Why? What happened?" The teens exchanged a worried glance. Pansy began to panic. She lowered herself onto the bed, her eyes darting from person to person as she asked, "You guys, what happened? Did I do something wrong? Why do you four look so worried?"

"Um, Pansy..." Hermione started slowly. She took a deep breath before telling pansy what had happened. "Well… last night Ginny admitted to you that she's in love with you, and you just stared at her before passing out. She thinks that you fainted because you were disgusted with her." Pansy paled and sank back sadly. She buried her face in her hands.

"She's probably to upset with me for fainting. Shit, I really hope that this didn't screw up any chance I have with her..." Pansy whispered, her words slightly concealed by her hands. Draco put his arm around the shaking teen. Ron and Harry looked at Pansy.

"You really care for my sister, don't you, Pansy?" Ron asked, cocking his head to the side as he looked at the mournful girl. Pansy moved her hand away from her face and nodded. A flash of red was seen from the doorway as Pansy answered the youngest Weasley boy.

"Of course I do. I love her. I've loved her for a long time," Pansy admitted quietly, looking down at the bed.

"You do?" came a quiet, unsure voice from the doorway. Pansy looked up in shock.

"G-ginny?" Pansy stuttered, shifting on the bed. She flushed a deep red. "You heard me?" Ginny nodded.

Ginny held her hand out to the nervous girl. "Come on, let's go for a walk." She pulled Pansy against her, kissed her quickly, and led her out of the room. The other teens looked at each other, each one with a smile on their face. Hermione went over to Ron and leaned against him, which quickly turned into a full-on make-out session. Harry glanced at Draco, who had moved over to Harry's bed after Hermione joined Ron, and smiled at him.

"Let's go down to the spring. Leave both couples alone for a while," Harry suggested, pushing himself off of the bed. Draco nodded enthusiastically and followed Harry in getting up off of the bed. They went downstairs and out the back door. It was quiet as the boys walked to the spring, both lost in their thoughts.  _I need to figure out if this is going to turn out to be more than just an attraction,_ Harry thought to himself.  _I really don't want this to end up being more than an attraction... there's a chance that he's gay, but even if he is, I doubt he'll go for me. We're friends now, but... I don't think that that would be enough to grant me a chance to date him._ Harry sighed and looked at Draco out of the corner of his eye. He felt himself start to blush. They reached the spring just as Harry's face began to burn.

Draco looked at Harry's flaming cheeks. "Hey, Harry, are you okay? You're face is really red."

"It must just be the heat," Harry choked out, his voice strangled. "It's really hot out here." He fanned his face with his hand to prove his point. He glanced at the beads of sweat that were slowly appearing on Draco's porcelain skin. "You're sweating, " he pointed out. Draco hastily wiped at the drops.

"Malfoys don't sweat," he reminded Harry calmly before sitting down next to the spring, his fingers grazing the glistening water. Harry laughed.

"Right," he said, rolling his eyes. He sat down next to Draco. The boys sat in silence for a while, the sounds of birds chirping, wind blowing, and the water moving calming them. Harry watched Draco as he lay down in the grass, staring idly at the clouds. Harry was drawn out of his stare as Draco spoke.

"It's a dinosaur."

Harry tilted his head, his brow furrowing in curiosity. "What's a dinosaur?"

Draco gestured for Harry to lie down next to him, then pointed to the sky. "That cloud. It looks like a dinosaur."

Harry's eyes followed Draco's pointed finger to the ball of fluff in the sky. "You're right, it does look like a dinosaur." He looked at another cloud that was moving over them. He pointed to it. "What does that one look like to you?"

Draco squinted before saying brightly, "Dumbledore riding a pony and wearing a dress." Harry burst out laughing. Draco looked at him crossly. "What? That's what it looks like to me."

Harry wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. "Sorry, Draco, just how you said that made me laugh." Draco mumbled something before looking away from Harry. Harry laughed and hugged his friend, ignoring the heat that burned against his arm as he wrapped his arms around Draco. "I guess I could see that." Draco stiffened, and Harry moved his arms away quickly, and lay back down to stare at the sky. When Harry was hugging Draco, he momentarily forgot that he and Draco didn't have a chance together. He shook the thought away and pointed to another odd shaped cloud. "I see a fish."

Draco nodded, his crossness with Harry no longer visible. "Yeah! It's a piranha-fish-cloud. And it's chasing that water-snake-cloud! Swim away, water snake, swim away! Don't let the mean old piranha named Harry catch you!"

"Hey, why am I the mean old piranha? I should be the sexy shark!" He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Draco. With a mischievous glint in his eye, Draco pushed Harry over onto his back and straddled Harry, supporting himself with his forearms. He laughed and leaned close to Harry's ear and whispered,

"Because I'm the water snake. Good luck catching me!" He laughed and quickly got off of Harry. He sprinted down a path in the woods.

After the shock of Draco being on top of him wore off a second or two later, Harry cried, "Hey, wait up!" and took off running behind Draco. Although he couldn't see the boy, he could hear Draco laughing ten yards or so ahead of him. As Draco came into the boy's view, Harry saw that Draco had started to walk. Harry sprinted his fastest and tackled the blond boy, laughing gleefully. "Ha, I got you!" Harry exclaimed, his body shaking with laughter. Draco started to laugh too, but pushed Harry off of him. The boys got up and walked back to the spring, collapsing against trees as they reached their destination. Harry looked at Draco, wondering once again why Draco had been staying so near.

"Hey, Draco, I have a question," Harry said. Draco looked up.

"Go ahead."

Harry paused for a moment in order to figure out how to phrase his words correctly. "You never told me why you're staying out here. Why aren't you and Pansy at your mansions?" Pain flashed through Draco's eyes, and Harry felt a moment of regret for asking. He hurriedly added, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I mean, it's your life, so it's up to yo-"

Draco cut him off. "No, you deserve to know, now that we're friends. I don't mind telling you, it's just... it's just hard, you know? Obviously you don't know, why would you be asking if you knew? I have yet to tell you so of course you don't know..."

"Draco," Harry said. Draco stopped.

"What?"  
"You're rambling."

Draco blushed. "Oh. Sorry. There's two parts as to why me and Pans are out here. There's my story, and there's hers. I guess I'll tell you hers first. It's shorter. Well, once Pansy's parents found out that she had joined the light side, she and them got into a huge fight. They called her a traitor and kicked her out. She came to my house, but her parents had already owled mine and told them then she had joined the light side. That leads to my story. When Pansy came to my house, all hell broke loose. Father figured out from Pansy's parents that I was a spy for the light side, and he was pissed. He tried to get me to join the dark side, but I refused, so he kicked me and Pansy out, and then he... he..." Draco's voice trailed off and he began to shake. He buried his face in his hands.

"He what, Draco?" Harry asked gently. Draco looked up and Harry was shocked to see the tears that had started to stream down Draco's face. Harry immediately moved over to the sobbing boy and pull him close, wrapping an arm securely around the trembling body.

"He killed my mother in front of me," Draco whispered. He looked into Harry's eyes, and Harry felt himself being pulled into Draco's memory.

_OoOoOo_

_Draco opened the oak door to see a terrifed Pansy standing in the pouring down rain. She was badly shaken and had bruises covering her petite body. Draco hugged his friend tenderly, her tiny frame fitting securely into his muscled arms. "Pansy, what happened? What's wrong?"_

_"My parent's... they found out what side I was on, Draco. They kicked me out," Pansy said quietly._

_"Where did you get all these bruises? Did they do that because you're on the light side as well?"_

_She shook her head. "No. They beat me because..." she took a deep breath. "They beat me because they found out that I'm gay." Draco gasped and pulled Pansy closer, trying his hardest not to touch any of Pansy's injuries more than necessary._

_"They did this to you... because of that?" Pansy nodded grimly. Draco sent Pansy a sympathetic glance. "Wow, Pansy, I'm so sorry."_

_A sudden crash behind the teenagers caused them to look up. Lucius Malfoy was standing at the foot of the stairs, his eyes flashing dangerously Pansy's direction. "That mudblood-loving dyke isn't welcome in this house," he threatened, venom dripping from his voice._

_"Father, she's staying. She's my friend." Lucius' eyes narrowed into slits as he looked at his son._

_"Don't speak to me like that. You aren't welcome here, either, you treacherous bastard. I know that you're on the light side as well." Draco paled._

_"What are you talking about, father? Where did you hear that?"_

_"I have my sources. Crucio!" Lucius pointed his wand at Draco and shot the curse. Draco collapsed to the ground, pain shooting through his body. He cried out in pain as he felt the white hot heat shoot through his veins. He felt the pain stop as his mother cried out to Lucius._

_"Lucius! He's our son! What are you doing to him? Stop this instant!" Narcissa pulled Lucius' arm so that the spell hit the wall, shooting a hole through the plaster. Lucius cast his eyes to his wife._

_"How dare you! He's a traitor! He deserves pain!"_

_Narcissa shook her head. "No, Lucius! He doesn't! HE'S OUR SON!"_

_"Well, then, you'll receive his punishment! Sectumsempra!"_

_"No, father, stop! Don't hurt her!" Draco cried out weakly from his place on the floor. Lucius walked back towards Draco while Narcissa fell to the ground, her breathing coming in quick bursts as she bled out from the multitude of wounds on her body. A sickening crunch was heard as Lucius' foot came down on Draco's face._

_"This is your punishment for betraying the Dark Lord! She must die! Avada Kedavra!"_

_"MUM, NO!" Draco screamed, lunging forward to grab his mother's now limp body, blood gushing from his broken nose onto the Malfoy bride's silk gown. "You can't die! Mum, come back!" His tears fell in rivers from his eyes as he pulled his mother's body towards his chest. He was yanked back and thrown against the wall. He groaned as the stone crashed against his spine painfully._

_Lucius sneered at his son. "You're officially disowned. You and that filthy dyke better get out of this house right now. Do not ever come onto this property again." He grabbed the pair by their collars and threw them out onto the hard ground outside, and slammed the door._

_Draco moaned in pain as he tried to stand. Pansy immediately grabbed him, helping him keep his balance. She cast a healing spell on his nose. "Draco, what're we going to do? Neither of us have any money, we don't have anywhere to go..." she said worriedly. Draco grimacedat her weakly._

_"I have a good deal of money in a seperate vault at Gringotts. Lucius doesn't know that I have it. I started taking money from the Malfoy account when we switched sides," Draco reassured Pansy, trying to comfort Pansy even though he felt to reassurance in his words.. "We'll go get some, and find a place for rent somewhere." Pansy nodded, and she grabbed onto Draco, apparating them to both Diagon Alley to get the money._

_OoOoOo_

Harry had tears in his eyes as he was pulled back out of Draco's memory. "Wow, Draco... I'm so sorry." He pulled Draco tightly against his chest, not caring that his shirt was getting soaked with Draco's tears.

"I miss her so much, Harry," Draco sobbed, clutching Harry's teeshirt in his hands. "She knew I was on the light side, and she supported me. She didn't ever hurt me like Lucius did."

"It'll be okay, Dray," Harry said, kissing the top of the other boy's head in comfort. He tensed as he realized what he did.  _I wonder what it'd be like to kiss him... no! You can't like him! Ugh. Dammit._ Harry pulled Draco to him subconsciously as he imagined kissing the pale-haired boy. Draco looked up at him.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for listening to me," Draco said shyly, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. Harry smiled at him encouragingly.

"No problem. I understand the need to talk to someone, to just get things off your chest. Hey, it's still early, do you want to go do something? School starts in two weeks, do you want to go to Diagon Alley and get stuff? I need my school supplies still, and you could do some shopping if you want."

Draco brightened up some immediately, but longing for his mom was still evident in his eyes. "That sounds good. Can we buy you new clothes?"

"If it'll cheer you up," Harry said. Draco was still in Harry's arms, and Harry didn't want to let go of him, but he knew that he was holding Draco for too long. He removed his arms from around Draco and leaned back against the tree to look at Draco.

"Well, it won't, but it'll be fun anyway," Draco said, winking. He pulled Harry up. "Let's go tell the others where we're going."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Hold on first." He got out his wand and murmered a spell, the red rims around Draco's eye slowly disappearing as well as the tear stains. Draco blushed, embarrassed, before thanking Harry. They started to head back to the house to tell the couples their plans for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

It was quiet as Harry and Draco reached the Burrow. Because there wasn't any obvious noise in the house, the boys suspected that Ginny and Pansy were still out talking about how they felt about each other, and that the other couple was still upstairs making out. However, once the boys got farther inside, they saw that they were wrong. Both of the couples were sitting in the living room talking and enjoying each other's company.

The boys walked over to where the rest of their friends were. "Let's hang with them for a little while before we go to Diagon Alley," Harry whispered to Draco, who nodded. They sat down on the Weasley's faded red couch across from Pansy and Ginny. The girls were lounging with large smiles on their faces, both obviously happy. Ginny lovingly placed her arms around the brunette's small waist, her head leaned against the other girl's. Draco smiled at the sight in from of him.

"So I see you two are finally together?" Draco teased, grinning at his friend. Pansy nodded eagerly and placed a swift kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. "Took long enough." Ginny stuck her tongue out at Draco playfully. The blond boy began to laugh and put an arm around Harry, leaning his head against Harry's shoulder. Harry immediately felt his face turn a deep scarlet. The contact was quickly becoming more than Harry could handle.  _Merlin, Draco, don't get my hopes up like this…_  Harry wanted Draco to move immensely but, at the same time, he was enjoying the closeness very much. Harry smiled at Draco sadly and slowly leaned against Draco, sighing. Hermione looked over and locked eyes with Harry, her brow furrowed in confusion. She pointed to Harry and then to Draco, mouthing  _what's going on?_ to Harry. Harry shrugged, causing Draco to move off of his shoulder. Harry ached to put his arm back around the boy and pull him closer. Hermione continued to stare at Harry until he mouthed,  _we'll talk later._ Hermione nodded and put her head back on Ron's shoulder.

Ron looked at the Harry and Draco. "What are your plans for the day? Hermione and I are just going to hang out around here, maybe go back down to the spring or something. Feel like joining?"

Draco shook his head. "Harry and I are going to apparate over to Diagon Alley and buy our school stuff. Harry has also agreed to let me help him pick out some new clothes so he has some sense of style." Draco winked at his blushing friend. Pansy smiled widely at Harry. "Gin and I will go too!" She exclaimed, excited at the prospect of making over Harry's appearance. "We'll make you look awesome for your last year at Hogwarts! New clothes, new hair, and maybe a pair of contacts so your eyes will stand out more. You'll have girls going crazy for you when we're finished with you."

"Joy..." Harry muttered sarcastically, making Draco laugh again. Harry though that he looked fine, although he did admit that his clothes may be a  _little_  bit too large, maybe his glasses  _were_  a little bit too clunky, and maybe his hair  _was_  a little bit too long and messy, but he didn't think that he looked as bad as his friends were making him out to be. He sighed before asking, "So then, when are we leaving? "

"Whenever," Draco answered. "We could leave now, if you'd like." Harry nodded.

Hermione looked at Harry as everyone started to stand. "Harry, I need to talk to you before you leave." Harry sighed and looked at Draco. "I'll be right back," he mumbled to his companion. Draco nodded, and Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him into the kitchen.

The pair sat down at the kitchen table quietly. Hermione eyed her friend warily, noting the blush on his cheeks and the sad look that his eyes held. Harry bit his lip and glanced at the floor, and Hermione reached out and put her hand over his. "Harry, what's wrong?" she asked. Harry shrugged sadly and continued to stare at the floor. "Harry, look at me." Harry slowly looked up. "What's wrong?"

Harry sighed. "I'm just so confused about…. about Draco," he admitted quietly, his face flushing more as he mentioned the blond-haired boy's name. Hermione thought back to how the boys were sitting when they were in the living room.

"What's going on between you two? Are you guys a couple or something?"

Harry shook his head. "I wish we were…" Harry mumbled. Hermione's eyes widened as she realized how Harry felt about Draco. The flushed face, the looks of longing… it was obvious to Hermione.

"Harry, are you in love with Draco?" Hermione asked quietly. Harry shot up and shook his head quickly.

"What?! No! I just…. It's just an attraction! I'm not in love with him. I can't be in love with him. It's just an attraction, nothing more. It'll go away. It has to." The boy's breathing became quick and ragged as his voice filled with emotion.

"And why does it have to go away, Harry? What would be so bad about you being in love with Draco? I think he'd be good for you."

"Hermione, he's obviously straight. I don't have a chance with him." Harry paused. "Wait, why aren't you surprised at all that I'm attracted to a guy? You should be shocked."

"Hon, I'm a girl. I've suspected for a while that you're at the very least bi. It's not that big of a deal to me. Ron thinks that you're bi, too. He has for a couple of years."

"Why didn't either of you guys mention your suspicions to me? It would have been easier to tell you guys about my attraction for Draco had I known that you would be fine with it."

Hermione threw her arms around Harry and hugged him tight. "Harry, I think that you should tell Draco how you feel about him. You never know, he could he into you, too. Why are you so convinced that he's straight?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, he just doesn't look gay."

"Did Ginny look gay to you?"

"Well… no, but that was different. She's not the one I'm attracted to."

"If Gin didn't look like a lesbian, but she ended up being one, who's to say that Draco isn't gay as well?" Harry shrugged. The teens looked up as a knock was heard on the doorframe. Draco stuck his head in, his shaggy light hair brushing over his eyes. Harry once again let his eyes skim over Draco's grey and black striped sweater and tight black jeans, sighing internally at the pull he was feeling towards the boy.

"I hate to interrupt, but are you almost ready to go, Harry?" Harry looked at Hermione, who gestured towards the door.

"Have fun, boys," Hermione said, winking at Harry as he left with Draco.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry, Draco, Pansy, and Ginny wandered throughout Diagon Alley until they found a store that Pansy approved of. When they finally found one, the girls went crazy. They were constantly finding things and telling Harry how they thought the clothing would look on him, be it good or bad.

Pansy was the worst of the girls. "These would look great on you!" Pansy exclaimed, holding a pair of dark jeans up to Harry's waist. He looked at them, and decided that they looked too small right off the bat. He checked the size and sighed. Definitely too small.

Draco joined in with an armful of clothes. "And this shirt with this jacket," he added, also holding the clothing up to Harry. Pansy and he put the clothes on the stack of outfits in the cart next to Harry and continued to browse through the racks.

Harry grimaced as he looked at the variety of colors and fabrics next to him. "Remind me why I'm going to be trying on so many clothes?" Harry asked.

"Because we want to make you hot!" Ginny exclaimed, her long red hair appearing as she swept into the room, her arms loaded with dark clothing. Harry's eyes narrowed as he saw something in Ginny's arms sparkle.

"Ginny, what are you holding?" he asked slowly, a little bit afraid of what the answer was going to be. Ginny put all of the clothes in the cart except for a pair of leather pants and a fishnet shirt.

"Clubbing clothes. In case you ever need them," Ginny said, winking. She looked at Draco. "Oh, I found you some of the jeans that Pansy said that you like, so I figured I'd grab a pair or two."She gestured to the jeans in the cart.

Draco beamed at her. "Thanks very much!" He grabbed a shirt he liked and put it with the jeans. "I'll try them one when Harry tries on his clothes." He grabbed a brown leather jacket and a red button down shirt. He turned to Harry. "What do you think about this for you?" Harry made a face.

"So not me," he answered, eying the jacket slowly.

A grin spread across Draco's face. "Perfect. That's exactly what we want for you." Draco glanced at the cart next to Harry, slowly tallying the clothes in his head. "I think we have enough clothes for now," Draco announced. "Time to find the dressing rooms!"

He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him over to the side of the store where he knew dressing rooms were located.. He pushed multiple shirts and pairs of pants into Harry's arms. "Go try these on, and then we'll judge them. You're getting the stuff we like regardless of whether you like it or not, got it?" He winked at the dark-haired man, who groaned. Harry went into the dressing room and looked at the clothes.

"Um, Draco?" Harry called out as he looked at the jeans. "How am I supposed to fit into these?"

"They're your size, Harry," Draco called back, rolling his eyes. "They just look small. They're supposed to be tight." Harry made another face at the jeans and somehow managed to pull them on. When he looked in the mirror, Harry was surprised at what he saw. The dark jeans actually looked good on him, and Draco was right, they weren't look too tight. After sifting through the multitude of shirts, Harry slipped the shirt and jacket that Draco had chosen for him on. He walked out of the room.

"How do I look?" The other teens turned to look. Draco nodded his approval as he looked over Harry's appearance. Pansy and Ginny's jaws dropped.

"You look AWESOME, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed as she checked out the clothing. Pansy nodded her head enthusiastically. Harry stood in front of a mirror and turned to look at the clothing at all angles.

"So you guys really like this? It fits me the right way?" Harry asked, his voice slightly shaking.

"Definitely!" Ginny exclaimed. She twirled Harry around before pushing him back into the dressing room. "Go try more on!" Harry slowly walked back into the cubicle and pulled on another pair of jeans, this time light blue denim. He grabbed a green sweater and walked back into the store. He stepped into the florescent light and looked around.

"Hey, where's Draco?" Harry asked, glancing around him for the boy.

"Behind you, Harry," came Draco's voice. Harry spun around to look at Draco, and his jaw dropped. Harry gaped at the Draco's tight jeans and skin tight pale blue sweater that left nothing to the imagination. Draco walked in a circle around Harry, showing off his outfit from front to back. "Like it?" Harry nodded numbly, his mouth still agape, lust evident in his eyes.

"You look… wow," Harry said, at a loss for words. Draco brushed his silvery blonde hair away from his eyes, and flashed Harry a grin, the lights reflecting off of Draco's straight white teeth.

"Glad you like it, savior boy," Draco said, winking. Harry blushed. Draco let his eyes take in the raven-haired boy's outfit, his eyes scanning up and down Harry's body. "You look really good in that, by the way. Makes your eyes look really green. I like it. Now go and try on the clubbing clothes Ginny picked out for you. I'll go try on mine, too." Draco winked again before going back into the smaller room. Harry groaned as he went back to try on his other clothing, the image of Draco's arse in those jeans refusing to leave his mind.

"I'm already getting in way too deep…" Harry mumbled to himself as he pulled on a pair of leather pants. He grimaced as he saw his reflection. The pants definitely weren't his style. Harry doubted that he would have ever put on leather pants had his friends not forced him to. He sighed before putting on the fishnet top that Ginny had picked out. "This makes me look like I should be going to a gay bar…." He muttered in disgust as he took in the outfit. as a whole Harry stopped in his tracks as soon as the words left his mouth. A thought came to him. "Oh no, what if Ginny or Pansy has figured out that I'm questioning my sexuality? Shit, am I really that obvious?" Harry shook his head nervously. If Pansy and Ginny knew, that meant they were going to try to set Harry up with some random gay guy or send him to a gay bar to find someone to experiment with. That just couldn't happen. Bad things would happen if he went to a gay bar, and he didn't want to do anything dumb to ruin the tiny chance that he had with Draco. He sighed again and went back to show off the clubbing clothes. Draco was still trying on his clothes when Harry walked out.. Harry waited anxiously to see how hot the blonde looked in whatever he was trying on.

Harry didn't have to wait very long, as soon after he stepped out, Draco was next to him. "Why, Harry," Draco said, laughing. "You should totally hit up some gay bars with me. With an outfit like that you could get even more guys than me. Then again, you're straight, so if guys flock around you, then I'll take them. More action for me." Draco smiled at the thought of all the guys that he could take. There would definitely be some hot men attracted to Harry's muscled physique. "Oh we are SO going to a gay bar sometime. I could use some hotties to hook up with." Harry was speechless. Draco was gay? The blonde looked at the aghast boy, still grinning. His grin fell as he met the other boy's wide eyes. "What?"

"You're g-gay?" Harry choked out. Draco nodded slowly, his eyes narrowing slightly. He obviously thought that Harry was homophobic.

"Do you have a problem with that, Harry?" Draco asked somewhat bitterly. He cocked his head to the side.

Harry denied the accusation quickly. "Why would I have a problem with it? I mean, I'm at the very least bi so I would be a hypocrite if I had a prob-" Harry shut his mouth tightly, his teeth clanking together loudly.  _Fuck, did I really just tell Draco that I'm bi? I didn't want anyone else besides Hermione and Ron to know until I was totally sure… regardless of if Pansy and Ginny have figured it out._

Pansy raised her eyebrows at the rambling boy excitedly. "Oooh another homo joins the club! Yay! Although that means that we totally need to buy more clubbing clothes for you, Harry! That way you and Draco can go to gay bars together! I can't believe you're gay, too!"

Harry raised his hands defensively. "Hey, hold up. I said I was bi, not gay. I don't want to go to gay bars, either way. That's not really my thing."

"Ever been to one?"

"Well… no, but that's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?" Harry shrugged. "It's settled then. Sometime we are going to go to a gay bar so you can see what it's like! Now let's finish shopping!"

OoOoOo

Three hours later, the group had finished buying all of the clothes that they deemed necessary for Harry's wardrobe, as well as a set of contacts in the boy's prescription. They were almost finished with making Harry over completely.

The teens were walking down the streets of Diago n Alley with their bags in tow when Pansy grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into a building. "Come on, Harry! We need to get your hair and eyebrows done in order to finish up with your new look!"

Harry groaned. "Pans, there's not going to be anything that any stylist can do with my hair, it's too thick and unruly! Really, this is all that it'll do!" He dug his heels into the ground the way a child would when they didn't get their way. "Pansy, let go!"

"Never!" the small girl continued to try and drag the wizard. When the boy wouldn't budge, Pansy sent her girlfriend an exasperated look. "Red, help me please?"

"Sure thing, babe." Ginny calmly shoved Harry hard with her shoulder, a skill learned from having six older brothers. He fell forward into the store where Pansy dragged him again. She shoved him into a chair, muttering, "Stay here."

Draco sat down in the chair next to Harry. "Why are you so against getting your hair done? It feels good, honest."  
"I don't see you getting anything done to your hair, Draco," Harry spat bitterly. Draco laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll get my hair done as well. Promise." Harry nodded gravely as two young women walked over to the boys. One of the women, a pretty girl with thick auburn hair and hazel eyes, went over to Harry and spun his chair around.

"My name's Hayden." She pointed over to Pansy and said, "That girl over there told me that you weren't allowed to see your hair until I was finished with you, so you'll be facing the wall while I work." Pansy waved playfully, earning herself a glare from Harry. Hayden took out her scissors and set to work. Harry gasped as he saw inches of hair falling onto the floor around him. He was sure if he should trust this Hayden girl. He decided to talk to Draco to keep himself calm.

"Draco?" Harry asked nervously, looking at the chair next to him out of the corner of his eye. There wasn't anyone there. "Dray?"

"Shelia moved him over to a different spot so she had better lighting to work on his hair. The colors she wanted to use wouldn't work as well in this light." Harry paled.

"C-colors? Are you going to be using different colors on my hair?" Harry asked nervously. Hayden nodded enthusiastically. "What colors are you planning on using?"

"You'll find out when I'm done," she replied cheekily. "Don't worry, hon. I'll make you look amazing for that little boyfriend of yours."

"Draco? He's not my boyfriend. We're just friends," Harry argued, a blush forming across his cheeks. Hayden's hand shot up to her bubble-gum pink mouth in embarrassment.

"Oh, I just thought, because of how you two look at each other…. Nevermind, my mistake," Hayden said in a rush. She grabbed her styling products and colors and went back to work on Harry's hair.  _What does she mean, how we look at each other?_ Harry wondered. He looked at the ground as Hayden worked. Twenty minutes and a blow-dry later, the pretty stylist spun Harry around to face the mirror. "Like it?"

Harry's mouth dropped open in astonishment. He didn't even recognize himself with his new hair. It was close cropped on the sides, and the top, which was a little longer than the rest, was spiked into a faux hawk, the tips dyed red. He lightly touched his hair, his mouth still unhinged. "Oh, my god… I look so different! I don't even look like me!"

"Well, do you like it or not?"

"It's amazing!"

"I think it looks really good, Harry." Harry spun around to see Draco leaning against the stylist counter across from Hayden's. Draco's hair was the same length as it was before (chin length in back, to his ears in the front) and still shaggy, but it had a slight wave and was streaked with electric blue. In short, Harry had to say that Draco looked like a god. The streaks made Draco's eyes stand out, and the wave by itself was very sexy.

"Is that wave natural?" Harry choked out, too struck by Draco's beauty to convey his thoughts on how the boy looked. Draco nodded.

"Yeah, it is. I normally straighten it with a spell, but Shelia here made me realize that my hair looks better when it's in its natural state. So you think it looks good like this?" Harry nodded, his mouth still open widely. Draco smiled at him.

The boys (plus Ginny and Pansy) walked out of the salon back onto the streets. Draco looked at Harry. "Oh! I wanted to get you a new guitar while we were here. Yours is pretty beat up."

"Really, Draco, you don't have to do that. I'm fine with my guitar," Harry said.

Draco shook his head. "Nonsense! Think of it as a mix of being a late birthday present and a thank you for giving me a second chance to prove that I'm not an evil git." He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into the nearest music store. The boys didn't take too long finding a guitar, and only thirty minutes after entering the store Harry was the proud owner of a new Les Paul ( **I have one. They are AWESOME.)** , thanks to Draco.

OoOoOo

When the teens returned to the Burrow, they were exhausted and starving. Ginny and Pansy set off to make dinner, leaving Harry and Draco to their own devices. After telling Ron and Hermione where they'd be, the boys went out to the garden to hang out. They sat against a tree, enjoying the coolness that the shade provided.

Draco glanced at Harry. "Hey, Harry? I just wanted to tell you that you do look really amazing in your new clothes." He smiled nervously at Harry. Harry smiled back.

"Thanks, Dray- I mean, Draco," Harry answered, blushing at the nickname he had unintentionally called Draco. He hoped that the blond hadn't heard it.

"Did you just call me Dray?" No such luck. Harry nodded shyly. "I like it. You can keep calling me that if you'd like."

"Okay," Harry said, smiling. The boys hung out outside for a while more before they were calling in for dinner by Pansy.

OoOoOo

Later that night, everyone was asleep except for Ron and Harry. They were sitting on Ron's bed talking about the coming school year when Ron got quiet for a moment. "Hey, Harry?" he said quietly.

"Yeah?"  
"I'm just curious. Why didn't you tell me that you were bi? I'm your best friend," Ron commented. He looked at the bed spread as he played with a stray thread. "Don't you trust me enough for me to know?"

"Of course I do, Ron, I just… I don't know, I wasn't sure myself. I thought I was straight until…." Harry stopped talking.

"Until what, Harry?" Harry glanced at Draco and sighed. Ron's eyes opened wide. "Mate, Draco made you realize that you were bi? How'd that happen?"

"I really don't know, Ron. When I saw him when I first got here I felt really attracted to him, and now that I've gotten to know him…. I don't know how I feel, if it's just an attraction or if it's something more. I don't want it to be something more. I don't want to get hurt," Harry said quietly. He looked back at the sleeping blond and sighed. He looked back at Ron. "Hermione thinks that I'm in love with him."

Ron looked at Harry sympathetically. "Do you think you are?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't know, Ron. I really don't know." Ron nodded sympathetically.

"Well, either way, I'm here for you," the red-head said. Harry smiled at his friend, happy that he was fine with Harry regardless of if he was in love with Draco or not.


	8. Chapter 8

The last few weeks of summer flew by, and suddenly it was August 31, the day before Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Pansy, Draco, and Harry had to start school again. The group of friends had become much closer over the last month, especially Draco and Harry. The boys quickly became inseparable, especially with their friends breaking off into couples. It was quickly time for the group to head to the

train station with their trunks in tow for their long journey back to the castle.

September 1st was a warm day, 70 degrees with a slight breeze. The teens arrived to the train at 10 o'clock sharp. Draco and Harry set off to find a compartment while Ron, Hermione, and Ginny said goodbye to their parents. Pansy stayed with her girlfriend, leaving Harry alone with his crush. Whispers were heard as Harry walked by a group of 5th year girls. "Is that really Harry Potter?" "He looks so different!" "Look at his hair! It's not all messy! It's so sexy!" "Harry Potter looks HOT like that." Harry laughed as he heard the girls. He and Draco continued their search for an empty compartment. They finally found one near the end of the train and sat down on the velvet crimson seats, lounging across each one. They were the only ones in the compartment for a good ten minutes. Once the train started to move, Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Ginny made their way to the compartment.

"Move, Draco," Pansy said, hitting Draco lightly in the foot. He sat up grudgeingly and moved next to Harry. Ginny sat down in the seat where Draco had been laying just a moment before, pulling Pansy onto her lap and holding her tightly.

OoOoOo

Six hours after the train left, Harry was sitting with his head against the window, stroking Draco's hair absent-mindedly. The At some point the blonde boy had fallen asleep. Currently, he was laying with his head on Harry's lap, snoozing away contently. Hermione, the only other one awake besides Harry, looked over at the boys, smirking as she watched Harry turn his gaze to Draco lovingly.

"He looks pretty comfortable there, Harry," she teased. Harry stuck his tongue out and looked down at the sleeping boy again.  _He looks so peaceful like that,_  Harry thought.  _Like nothing in the world bothers him._ He leaned over and kissed the boy's head sweetly. Hermione continued to smirk as she looked at the intimacy between her best friend and the boy he liked. She checked her watch, noting that it was almost the end of the train ride."Harry, you should go ahead and wake Draco up. We'll be getting to Hogwarts in fifteen minutes." Harry nodded and shook Draco lightly.

"Draco, wake up. You need to go change into your school robes," Harry whispered. Draco stirred against Harry's leg and slowly he woke up. He rubbed his eyes and smiled at Harry, making the raven-haired boy's heart flutter happily. Draco sat up and rubbed his eyes before leaving the compartment to change into his school clothes. Ron, Ginny, and Pansy slowly woke up as well and changed into their robes. Harry pushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear right as Ron looked over.

"Harry, what's that behind your ear?"

The raven-haired boy's hand flew up before realizing that it was just his tattoo, a small patch of black and white stars. "Just a tattoo I got when in Diagon Alley. Each one has the name of someone close to us who died during the war." Ron nodded in understanding and together the group of friends left the compartment.

OoOoOo

The Great Hall was beautiful as usual as the teens walked in, although it looked a little different than the way it had in past years. There weren't any of the house tables, leaving the Hall feeling empty and too large. People were standing around trying to figure out what was going on. Harry and Draco looked up as Dumbledore walked to his podium in the front of the room.

"Students, you're wondering where all the tables are, am I right?" Murmers of confirmation went through the room. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he scanned the young witches and wizards. He began to speak again. "In light of the war, people have definitely changed and some peoples' houses don't fit them as well as they should. Everyone in years 6 and 7 will be resorted after first years are placed." He back away from the podium, and the sorting hat began its song.

_The war has changed you all_

_You aren't the same as you once were_

_The house that once was best for you_

_Is best for you no more_

_Just put me on,_

_And you will see,_

_That the new house that I choose for you_

_Is where you are meant to be._

_This year will change for all,_

_Friendships will be tested,_

_Romance will bloom between the most unlikely people,_

_Rivals will become lovers,_

_Friends will become rivals,_

_Physical war has ended,_

_But emotionally,_

_The war has just begun._

"I wonder what the hat meant by rivals will become lovers," Draco whispered to Harry, leaning in slightly. "Which rivals do you think it is?"

 _I hope it's me and you._ "I have no idea," Harry whispered back. Draco nodded and turned to face the front again where the first sortings were taking place. He sighed with boredom and looked back at Harry out of the corner of his eyes, letting out a small smile as he watched Harry shift around, trying to get comfortable as he stood waiting for his turn to be resorted. Draco blushed as Harry glanced over and sent Draco a large smile, showing off his straight white teeth. Draco smiled back before he heard his name being called.

"Looks like it's my turn," Draco said to himself before breathing in deeply. He was hoping that he would end up in Gryffindor, maybe Ravenclaw. Just not Hufflepuff or Slytherin. He shuddered at the thought of himself as a Hufflepuff before walking forward. He sat on the stool and felt the hat's deep voice in his head.

 _Ah, young Mr. Malfoy. You have certainly changed since the last time I was in your mind. Why, you're no more a Slytherin than young Miss Granger is. For you it must be_ "GRYFFINDOR!" Draco's mouth broke into a wide grin. Harry clapped widely as Draco's badge on his robe changed to bear the Gryffindor emblem. Draco walked back over to where Hermione (who had been sorted into Ravenclaw), Ron and Harry were standing, Pansy and Ginny nearby.

Pansy was called up next, followed by Harry, both of which were placed in Gryffindor. Ron and Ginny were placed in the house of bravery as well. Once the resortment was finished, the four tables appeared in their normal places. People went to their tables as food appeared. Dumbledore stood again as people began eating. "Oh, and dorm dynamics have been changed. There are two people to a room, and the rooms were chosen with a spell. The list is posted in each house common room."

"I wonder who I'll be with," Harry said to Ron. He laughed.

"Maybe you'll end up staying with Draco. Then you'd see him shirtless all the time," Ron teased. Harry rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at the red head, although he was thinking the same thing.

OoOoOo

Harry shoved his way through the common room, trying along with everyone else to see who he was assigned a dorm room with. After being pushed back to the end of the crowd four times, he was pulled away from the crowd by a strong and pale hand.

"You're my roomie," Draco said when Harry gave him a look that clearly said  _Why did you move me away from the announcement?_ He smiled at Harry and continued to lead the way to their room.

"How do you know where our room is, Dray? You don't know your way around Gryffindor tower. Or at least you shouldn't."

"Hooked up with a Gryffindor boy once. He was pretty good in bed for a first timer."

"You took some Gryffindor's virginity? Who was it?!"

Draco smirked. "Seamus Finnigan." Harry stopped dead in his tracks, his jaw unhinged. Draco laughed and used one finger to close Harry's mouth. "Don't want to swallow any flies, Harry."

"You had sex with Seamus?!" Harry exclaimed, more than a little jealous that the Irish boy had gotten to Draco first. Draco rolled his eyes and dragged Harry up the steps to their new room. Harry let himself be dragged as he imagined Draco and Seamus having sex. Once he got over the initial shock of Draco's confession, the idea was actually pretty hot. Harry shifted as he felt his jeans grow uncomfortably tight. _Of all the days to wear the skin tight jeans that Draco bought me…._ Draco looked at the blushing boy and smirked again.

"I see that you're liking the idea of me and Seamus fucking more and more aren't you?" he teased, running a finger down Harry's stomach. Harry shivered and felt himself getting painfully hard. Draco opened the door to the room and pushed Harry up against the doorframe. He pressed his body hard against Harry's and leaned in whisper, "Knew it wouldn't take you long to get used to the idea." He nipped lightly at Harry's ear before pulling away and saying cheerfully, "I choose that bed, now I'm going to go and drag Pansy away from her girlfriend/roommate for a bit! Tata!"

Harry continued to lean against the doorframe, his breathing heavy and his heart pound. "God…. That was so fucking hot," Harry mumbled to himself before going into the showers to relieve himself of a not-so-little problem.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few weeks went by smoothly until a new student disrupted the calm waters of the student body. The first time Harry and Draco saw him was in a hallway after classes on a Friday afternoon. The boy had obviously been frantically looking around the school for something when he crashed into Harry and Draco.

"Can you help me?" the boy asked nervously. "I can't find Gryffindor tower. I asked some guys in green and silver earlier where it was and I can't seem to make any sense of the directions that they gave me." He handed Harry the sheet of paper. It only took a glance for Harry to tell that the directions were wrong.

"Follow us. We're heading to the tower anyway. We're in Gryffindor, too. My name is Harry and this is Draco. We're in 7th year. What year are you in?"

The boy smiled gratefully at Harry, his light brown hair falling over his pale blue eyes.  _He's pretty cute,_ Harry reasoned as he took in the boy's smiled. "I'm Kyle. Sixth year. I was homeschooled until now. Mum and Da finally decided to let my sister and I out in the real world," he joked.

Harry smiled at the younger boy and began to lead the way to the Gryffindor tower. Once they reached their destination, the Fat Lady sent the boys a warning glance.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," she warned. "Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley have been at each other's throats for at least the last hour."

Harry groaned. "What're they fighting about this time?"

"I haven't a clue, my dear."

"Ugh, fine. Ambrosia." The portrait swung upon to reveal Ron and Hermione on different sides of the common room, both of them red in the face from yelling. Harry stood in the middle of the room and looked back and forth between his feuding friends. "What's going on between you two?"

"Stay out of it!" Hermione yellow at the same time as Ron shouted, "She cheated on me!" Ron glared at Hermione, who narrowed her eyes in return. Tears were beginning to form along her long lashes.

"I didn't cheat on you!"

"I saw you kissing him, Hermione! Don't like to me!"

"He kissed me! I pushed him away. I didn't kiss him!"

"Same thing! We're over!" Ron threw Hermione one last glare before storming out of the tower. A faint  _Watch where you're going!_ was heard as Ron slammed the Fat Lady's portrait closed. Hermione collapsed on the ground, sobs racking her body. Harry ran over to her and pulled him into his arms.

"I d-didn't cheat on him, H-harry!" Hermione stuttered, tears streaming down her cheeks. She buried her face into Harry's shoulder, her fingers clutching tightly at Harry's tee-shirt. "Please b-believe me."

"I believe you," Harry said softly, hugging Hermione tightly. He kissed the top of her head in an attempt to comfort her.

OoOoOo

Once Harry got Hermione calmed down to a reasonable level, he met up with Draco, Pansy, and Ginny outside by the Great Lake. The latter three were watching the Giant Squid play a game of catch with Hagrid.

"Who's winning?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Draco.

"Alfonzo," Ginny answered cheerfully as Hagrid missed another one of the squid's speedy tosses. She glanced at Harry's shirt, still wet from Hermione's tears. "How's Hermione doing?"

"Not very well," Harry said. "She told me that Nicolai kissed her right as Ron walked by, and that Ron missed her pushing Nicolai away. I tried to talk to Ron about it, but he wouldn't listen."

"Poor Hermione," Pansy said sympathetically. The group was silent for several minutes until Draco decided that the group needed to do something fun.

"Since we're all allowed to go to Hogsmeade whenever we want now, we should totally go there tonight," Draco announced. "There's a new gay bar there that I really want to hit up."

"Oooh, are you talking about Lightning Strike? I heard that place is known for having the hottest homos around," Pansy commented.

Draco looked at Harry and winked. "It'll be great for your first time to a gay bar, Harry." Harry playfully stuck his tongue out at the blonde. Pansy looked at her watch and gasped.

"The club opens at 8 and its 5 already! Gin and I have to go get ready!" She pulled her girlfriend off of the ground and together they walked away. Harry watched Draco out of the corner of his eye.  _I really want to know what it would feel like to kiss him,_  Harry wondered before an idea popped into his head. He looked over at Draco nervously.

"Um… Dray?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think… I could try kissing you?" Draco's head shot up and his eyes locked on Harry's. His eyes were wide. Harry laughed nervously. "Just for practice, I mean. So I don't suck if I snog anyone tonight." Draco faltered at the words  _Just for practice_ , a hurt look flashing in his eyes briefly before the feeling was masked with indifference. He nodded his agreement, not trusting his voice enough to speak. Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves before lightly pressing his lips to Draco's, his heart pounding painfully against his ribcage. He applied more pressure as he felt Draco's tongue sweep against Harry's lips, his tongue forcing its way into Draco's mouth. They explored each other's mouths before breaking apart, both boys trembling with the force of their emotions. Harry leaned his forehead against Draco's and tried to calm his racing pulse. "Thanks," he whispered to the other boy.

Draco shrugged. He glanced up at Harry's eyes before shifting his eyes back to the ground and pulling away from Harry. "You won't have any problems with kissing anyone tonight, Harry," he said softly before getting up and walking back to the castle. Harry watched him go, confusion etched onto his features.  _Why does Draco look so hurt? He doesn't like me like that, so practicing with him shouldn't bother him. At least I learned one from this kiss… I am 100% in love with Draco Malfoy._

OoOoOo

At 7:45, the group of Gryffindors was ready to go out and hit the town. Harry and Draco were dressed to kill in skin tight jeans and tight shirts. Pansy looked stunning in low-cut dark jeans, stiletto's, and a black leather corset that stopped above her belly button ring ( **can anyone guess what I find insanely sexy?).** Ginny looked just as amazing in a short black dress and heels. They set off on their task of walking to the club.

Harry's jaw dropped as he walked into _Lightning Strike._  There was flashing lights and tons of young people dancing. Guys were grinding against each other and girls were having fun dancing with and kissing each other. Pansy and Ginny smirked at each other before separating and going to different groups of girls. Harry and Draco laughed before heading out to the dance floor themselves. Harry stopped as he caught glimpse of light brown hair a few feet away.

"Dray! Is that Kyle over there?" Harry asked, gesturing to the young man. Draco's eyes opened in shock.

"I think it is," Draco muttered, watching the boy dance seductively against a muscled guy in his twenties. He glanced at Harry, who was staring at Kyle with his jaw dropped and his eyes filled with lust. Draco shifted his eyes back at the light haired boy angrily, letting out an irate breath. Kyle's head turned and he locked eyes with Harry, motioning for him to come and dance with him. Harry nodded enthusiastically and made his way through the crowd to the younger boy. Draco glared as Kyle moved his hands up and down Harry's body, knowing exactly where to place his hands to drive Harry crazy.

"You can't kill the boy by glaring daggers at him, Draco," came a voice from next to the blond. Draco huffed angrily as Kyle bit the side of Harry's next. "Jealous much?"

"I'm not jealous," Draco snapped. "We're just friends, nothing more."

"Then why do you look like you want to rip Kyle's head off for kissing Harry?"

"He's doing WHAT?!" Draco spun around so fast he saw stars. Harry and Kyle were doing nothing of the sort, although they were dancing close, Kyle grinding his ass into Harry's front.

Pansy laughed. "That proves it. You like him."

"I do not. We're just friends. He kissed me, but-"

"HE KISSED YOU?!"

"For practice! He flat out said that it was 'just for practice.' He just wants to be friends."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "You are such an idiot, Draco," she said before walking away. Draco sighed and glanced at Harry before turning and walking to the other side of the club towards another member of the school. He turned the boy around and shoved his tongue down his throat.

OoOoOo

Kyle looked up to see Harry and Draco enter the club. He locked eyes with Harry before motioning for Harry to come over and dance with him.  _Merlin, he's so sexy,_ Kyle thought as the raven-haired boy walked over.  _If it wasn't so obvious that he's mad for that boy over there, I'd jump him in a minute. Actually… I might jump him anyway._ "Hey, Harry," Kyle said as Harry walked over. The guy Kyle was dancing with before Harry slid his hands down Kyle's body one last time before walking over to snog his boyfriend.

"Hey, Kyle. I didn't expect to see you here. You don't look…"

"Gay?"

"Yeah, that."

"Well, obviously I am. I'm here, aren't I? I didn't know that you were, though."

Harry sighed. "I don't know if I am. At the least I'm bi, but… I don't know if I'm fully gay or not." He glanced at Draco. Kyle looked over as well, unsurprised to see the blond boy glaring at him. He decided to have some fun while tormenting Draco. He started to grind against Harry as some small girl came over and started talking to the boy.

"You know, you're a pretty good dancer," Harry commented as Kyle's provocative dancing make Harry's tight black jeans even tighter.

"That's not all I'm good at," Kyle purred into Harry's ear before biting down on Harry's neck. Harry forced back a moan as Kyle's hand trailed down from Harry's neck to the base of his erect cock. The raven-haired boy looked up as Draco sent Kyle another glare and went to the other side of the bar and pressing his lips against another 7th year Gryffindor. Kyle's eyes went over as well.  _Isn't that my roommate that Malfoy is kissing? I think his name is…. Neville? Yeah, that's it. Neville._ Harry sighed with jealous before turning to Kyle and aggressively kissing Kyle. He ran his hands up and down the light haired boy's body, groaning as he felt the other boy's arousal pushing against his firm thigh muscles. Harry forced thoughts of Draco out of his head as he pushed his tongue into Kyle's mouth.  _Well… this isn't Draco, but Kyle is a damn good kisser,_ Harry thought before all rational thoughts flew out of Harry's head as Kyle squeezed Harry's cock through the jeans.


	10. Chapter 10

Neither Harry nor Draco had any desire to speak to one another once they had returned to Hogwarts after the club. Harry was still in shock both from watching the man he was in love with make out with someone else, and from finding out that the newest Gryffindor was also gay. When Harry reached his room late that night, he collapsed on his bed, sighing, images of Draco and Neville kissing still fresh in his mind.

When he woke up the next morning, late in the day because it was a Saturday, Draco had already woken up and left the room. Harry cast a sad glance toward the recently-made bed before going down into the common room to see if any of his other friends were around. Sure enough, Ginny and Pansy were cuddling on the couch and Ron was playing Wizarding Chess against Kyle. The 6th year's face lit up as he saw Harry.

"Hey, Harry!" he said, smiling widely. Ron nodded a greeting. Harry smiled at the boys. Kyle motioned for Harry to come over and sit by him. Harry nodded before joining Kyle on the red and gold couch.

"Who's winning?" Harry asked, looking at the board. Ron smirked cheekily in reply, showing his obvious pride in winning the majority of the game. Ron glanced away from the board for a moment to look at Harry.

"When's Quidditch tryouts, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry had been made captain the previous year, and having the skill to make Gryffindor win the Quidditch Cup, he was appointed team captain for his final year at Hogwarts. Harry glanced at his watch.

"In…. thirty minutes," Harry answered. Ron nodded.

Kyle looked at Harry. "Do you mind if I come and watch? I don't want to tryout or anything, but I think it'd be cool to watch you guys do tryouts." He smiled shyly.

"Sure, go ahead," Harry said. Kyle smiled brightly and hugged Harry. After Ron had won the chess game (no surprise there), the group of boys headed down towards the pitch. Kyle made his way up to the stands while Ron and Harry headed towards the locker room.

"Hey, what happened at the club last night? You looked pretty down when you came back last night, and now Kyle seems to be a little bit attached to you," Ron commented.

Harry sighed. "Things were going good, until we ran into Kyle. I didn't even know he was gay until I saw him last night. Anyway, I went over and started to dance with him. I looked over at Draco, and he was making out with Neville. It should've been me kissing Draco, Ron. Not Neville." Harry glared at the ground in front of him.

Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder sympathetically before the other team members started to gather in the locker room. Harry glanced around at the turnout of people. All in all, around twenty people had come to fill the seven spots, excluding Harry's spot as the seeker. Everyone went out onto the field.

"Alright, keepers to my left, beaters in the middle, back-up seekers by me, and chasers to my right. Keepers, you'll go first. Fly as fast as you can around the pitch once, then I'll tell you what to do next." Ron, a sixth year girl, a fifth year boy, and another six year girl took off around the pitch. Once they landed, Harry told them what to do next. They were to defend as many goals as they could from the prospective chasers, which would also help to weed out the chasers. After they finished, the beaters were next to test out their abilities. Two hours after tryouts began, the players were exhausted from their practice. Kyle joined the team in the locker room.

"Good job, everyone," Harry praised the group as they sat down in the locker room. He grabbed his check list and glanced over it once final time before announcing his team. "Keeper: Ron. Chasers: Ginny, William, Thomas. Beaters: Jenea, Michael. Seeker: me. Back up players are Ashleigh, Torie, and Jason for Chasers, Fabio and Cade for Beaters, Ana for Keeper, and Jacob for seeker. Great job today. I can already tell that this is going to be a brilliant season." He smiled at his new team. People began to leave, except for Kyle and Jenea. Kyle hugged Jenea before the two went over by Harry.

Harry smiled at the two. Kyle moved in between Harry and the girl. "Harry, I'd like you to meet my twin." Harry held his hand out to the girl. She was pretty with wavy chestnut hair and bright blue eyes, the crimson color of the Gryffindor quiditch uniforms contrasting sharply with her pale alabaster skin.

"You did an awesome job today. Welcome to the team," Harry said warmly. Jenea thanked Harry and shook his hand.

OoOoOo

When Harry arrived back at his dorm around seven (he spent most of the day hanging out with Jenea and Kyle by the lake), Draco wasn't in the room still. Harry, exhausted from a long day of captaining, collapsed on his bed, falling asleep immediately.

_Harry walked outside to the lake and looked into a grove of trees where he saw a flash of blond hair. He slowly made his way over to the trees, a large smile gracing his tan face. As he reached the blonde, Harry sat down in front of the boy, feeling strong arms wrap around his waist. He leaned back and inhaled the smell of his lover._

_"I missed you," a voice murmered into his ear. "I thought about you all day today."_

_"And I you," Harry whispered back, turning slightly to place a chaste kiss on the pink lips of his fair boyfriend. He smiled happily as the boy nuzzled his nose into Harry's neck lovingly. "I love you, Draco."_

_Draco kissed Harry again before answering. "I love you too, baby. I always will." He leaned forward again, his tongue sweeping across Harry's bottom lip. Harry opened his mouth willingly, and soon his body was pressed against the alabaster boy. Draco nipped at Harry's bottom lip before pulling away and wrapping his arms around Harry in a tight embrace. "I'm never letting go of you, Harry. I love you too much for that."_

Harry awoke with a start, his face flushed. "I wish that was real…." He muttered to himself.

"Wish what was real?" Harry jumped, his heart pounding wildly until he figured out who the voice came from. "Good dream?" Harry let out a shaky breath.

"Oh, hey Dray. You scared me." Draco chuckled. "Where were you all day?"

"Hanging out with Neville. You know, my boyfriend."

Harry paled. "Your b-boyfriend?" he stuttered, his heart sinking.  _No! He should be mine! Not Neville's!  
_ Draco nodded. "Mhmm. We clicked last night and decided that we wanted to get together." He glanced at the alarm clock next to his bed. "Well, it was nice talking to you Harry, but I must go, I have a date with Neville at nine. Have a nice night." He walked out of the room with a prideful air around him. Harry watched Draco go, his mouth still agape and his heart feeling like it had fallen to the pit of his stomach. Biting his lip, Harry got out his journal.

_Saturday, Sept. 22_

_Why the hell is Draco with Neville? He thought Neville was scum until this year. Sure, they kissed at the club last night, whatever. That doesn't mean that they should go out! Draco and I have been friends for a couple of months now and I'm in love with him. I should be dating Draco. I will get him by the end of the year, that much is for sure. I wonder if I could make him jealous….maybe then he'd realize he loves me too._


	11. Chapter 11

Harry glared at Neville and Draco as they walked by him. Harry was currently sitting in the common room with Kyle and Jenea, both of whom he had gotten increasing closer to in the weeks following Neville and Draco's get together. Kyle sighed as He saw Harry's eyes follow the couple, jealousy flaring up inside of him. He shot up as an idea came to him. Maybe he'd get a chance with Harry afterall.

"Harry, you're in love with Draco, yes?" Harry nodded slowly. "And you want to make him like you?" Harry nodded again. "So…." He trailed off, his eyes glancing around the room. Harry sighed impatiently.

"Where are you going with this, Ky?" the raven-haired teen asked. A smile broke out across Kyle's face.

"We must make dear old Draco so jealous that he realizes he's madly in love with you and wants you instead of Neville!"  _Or make you want me instead of Draco._

"And how do we do that…?"  _By getting you to fall in love with me._

"You date me for the next few months," Kyle answered smartly. Harry cocked an eyebrow at the grinning boy. "We'll do everything a normal couple would do: go on dates, kiss in public, hold hands, stuff like that, and maybe Draco will realize that he wants all of that with you! It's genius!"  _Or you'll decide that I make a better boyfriend than Draco ever will._

"How ever did you come up with that?" Jenea asked, her words dripped with sarcasm. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes and back against her long ponytail. Kyle glared at her.

"What, don't believe that it'll work?"

"Ky, if Draco isn't in love with Harry before you two get together, then what's going to make him fall for him just because you're dating Harry? Sorry, Harry," the girl said, glancing at Harry, who was staring at Draco and Neville with a hurt look in his eyes. Harry glanced back before shrugging, pretending that he was didn't care if Draco loved him. Jenea and Kyle could see through the gesture. Kyle reached out and put a hand on Harry's knee.

"Harry, Draco's a fool not to be in love with you. You're a great person."  _And fucking hot. And really sexy. And I want to shag you until you can't walk anymore._ "Any guy would be lucky to date you and fall in love with you. I'm sure it'll be easy for you to find another guy if things don't work out with Draco."  _Like me, for example._

 _"_ I don't want anyone else though, Kyle! I've finally seen how good a guy he is and I really, really like him," Harry exclaimed. Kyle sighed.

"Yes, I know that, Harry. That's why I'm trying to help you, remember?" Harry nodded slowly.

"Fine. So, what's the plan?"

"So here's what we'll do…"


	12. Chapter 12

Harry lay in bed thinking about Kyle's plan. He was nervous about how everyone would react to the relationship between himself and Kyle. How much hate would they get? Would anyone care? Would Draco get as jealous as Harry wanted? Would the plan backfire and Kyle fall in love with Harry? Would  _Harry_ fall in love with Kyle? Harry sighed before rolling onto his side to look at his alarm clock. 6:45. "Might as well get up…" Harry mumbled to himself before sitting up. He jumped as he saw a figure on his bed, leading to Harry ending up on the floor and the other person laughing.

"Nice job, Harry," the boy said through fits of giggles. Harry glared.

"Shut up, Kyle. Why are you here anyway?"

"Aw aren't you happy to see me?" Kyle asked, winking. "That's no way to treat your boyfriend."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"You know, I've been meaning to ask. Bi or gay?" Harry shrugged. "You don't know yet? Haven't you kissed enough of each to figure it out?" Harry shook his head. Kyle sighed. "Kiss me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Kiss me, see if it's guys you like or just Draco." When Harry hesitated, Kyle rolled his eyes and lunged forward. "Well, if you're too scared to make the first move…" He pressed his lips against Harry's and shoved the raven-haired boy back down on the bed. Harry's heart began to pound as he felt Kyle's erection brush against his own. He let out a moan as Kyle's hand drew designs down Harry's stomach and started to stroke Harry's cock. Kyle laughed at Harry and pulled away. "Well?"

"Definitely more than just Draco," Harry confirmed, his voice strangled. Kyle nodded proudly and leaned back against Harry's headboard.

"So at least bi. We need to find you a girl to snog, mate," Kyle laughed. Harry rolled his eyes. "It shouldn't be hard to find a girl willing to kiss you; every straight girl at the school wants you."

"I doubt that."

"Have you not heard the comments whenever you walk by? You're like a sex god to most of the school, and you haven't even had sex with anyone yet!"

"And you think that I haven't had sex with anyone yet because….?"

Kyle's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "You've had sex? Who with? Boy or girl?"

"No one, you were right, I am a virgin, but I'm curious as to why you assumed so."

"I figured that if you had fucked a girl you would have figured out if you were into chicks or not," Kyle answered, shrugging. Kyle glanced at the clock before shooting up. "Shit, breakfast starts in five minutes and I'm not even dressed yet! See you later, Harry, we'll find you a girl to kiss during free period!" He darted out of the room. Harry chuckled as he stood up and pulled on a pair of jeans. He looked up as he heard someone at the door. It was Draco.

"Hey, Harry," Draco said as he leaned against the doorframe. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"That's because you're too busy with that boyfriend of yours," Harry muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said, I've been busy with school and stuff," Harry lied as he put on his robes over his clothing. He and Draco started to walk down to the Great Hall. Harry looked at Draco and realized how much he had missed the boy during the last few weeks that Draco and Neville had been dating. He took in all of Draco's appearance, wishing like usual that Draco was his. Draco glanced over.

"Do I have something on my face?" Draco asked, raising his hand up to his cheek. Harry shook his head. "Then why are you staring at me?"

"I just missed you, I guess," Harry said, shrugging. The boys looked up as they heard voices from up ahead. "What the hell…?" Harry muttered as the voices got louder. He groaned as he recognized the speakers. Ron and Hermione.

Ron was red in the face, his eyes shooting daggers Hermione's direction. "I knew you cheated on me with him! I knew it wasn't a one-sided thing!"

"Why do you care?! I told you I didn't kiss him and you still wouldn't speak to me! Why should you care if I kissed him today?"

"Because I'm in love with you!"

Hermione's jaw dropped. It was the first time Ron had ever said that he loved her. "…what?"

Ron turned even redder, if that was possible. His voice shook as he said, "I'm in love with you, Mione. I always have been."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione answered before running over and kissing the boy. Harry and Draco laughed as they walked past the pair into the hall. Harry smiled as he locked eyes with Kyle and started to head over when Draco stopped him.

"Do you want to eat with me and Neville today?" Draco asked shyly. Harry shook his head, his face darkening. Draco sighed, obviously disappointed. "Okay. I'll see you later then?" Harry nodded and walked over to Kyle and Jenea. The twins smiled brightly at him.

"So we found you someone who will kiss you, no strings attached," Jenea said brightly.

"Who?"

"Her name's Annie, she's a Ravenclaw," the light-haired girl said. Kyle nodded.

"How do I know that she won't try anything more than kissing?"

"Oh, she's taken already. By quite a hottie, I might add," Jenea commented, laughing.

"You're so modest, sis," Kyle teased. Jenea laughed and pushed her brother playfully before waving to a blonde girl that was walking their way. The blonde kissed Jenea before sitting down next to her. "Harry, meet Annie, Jenea's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Annie," Harry said politely, nodding. The girl nodded back.

"So I hear you're questioning your sexuality?" Harry nodded. "Well after breakfast you should have a better idea."

Forty minutes later, breakfast was over and Harry and Annie were out in the hall, and they had just kissed. Harry blanched at the memory. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm definitely gay," he muttered as he popped a piece of Spearmint gum into his mouth.

"Glad to be of service," Annie said, bowing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go find my girlfriend before class starts. Chao!" She skipped off down the hall. Kyle came up to Harry.  
"So, how was it?" Kyle asked as he leaned against the stone wall nearest to Harry.

"Disgusting. I'm never kissing a girl again," Harry answered, moving so he was across from the other boy. "Guess we're starting the plan now?"

Kyle laughed and grabbed Harry's tie, pulling Harry's toned body against Kyle's smaller one. "Guess we are," he whispered seductively before kissing Harry.

Down the hall, a blonde-haired boy watched the exchange with hatred on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

"So, you and Kyle, huh?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to Harry, shifting uncomfortably as leaves crunched under her legs The duo were by the Great Lake enjoying the last few days of November, taking in the cool fall air and the crisp smell that assured the pair that winter was on its way.

Harry turned to Hermione. "Who did you hear that from?" he asked, genuinely curious. He and Kyle had started their plan, true, but they hadn't really started acting like a couple in public. In fact, the only thing they  _had_ done so far was snog, and they were pretty sure that no one had seen it. Perhaps they were wrong. "We hadn't told anyone about us."

"I found of from Draco. He seemed pretty pissed," Hermione admitted. Harry's eyes got wide.

"D-Draco told you?" Hermione nodded. "How did he know?"

"I think he saw you guys kissing or something, I don't really know. But he didn't seem to happy about it." Hermione looked at Harry. "Why are you with Kyle, Harry? It's obvious that you're still head over heels in love with Draco."

Harry rolled his eyes, trying to make it seem like he was genuinely into Kyle. "It's just a stupid crush, I'll get over it. Dating Kyle will make me get over it. Besides, Kyle's hot." Hermione cast her eyes over Harry's face, looking for any clue that'd show Harry's reasons for starting a relationship with Kyle. Could it be possible that Harry was truly getting over Draco? The man in question walked by as Harry continued to talk about Kyle, his voice getting louder as Draco walked by.

"And Kyle is so- oh, hi, Draco, I didn't see you there!" Harry exclaimed as the blonde sat down next to Hermione and Harry. Draco pursed his lips and briefly raised his eyebrows at Harry in acknowledgment, his eyes flashing an unknown emotion as Harry rambled about Kyle, glancing at Draco every few words. The trio sat by the lake for a while before Neville and Kyle wandered over to join their boyfriends. Jealously bubbled in the pit of Harry's stomach as he took in the sight of the man he was in love with and the man's partner. Neville was leaning against the tree and he had pulled Draco against his chest, his arms gripping the blonde boy around the waist possessively. Harry sighed internally before pulling Kyle against him, following the plan.

OoOoOo

Later that night, Draco and Harry were sitting in their dorm room talking, something they hadn't done in a few weeks, although they still weren't alone due to Hermione and Ron being in the room as well. The couple had gotten back together directly after the fight that they had had in the corridor at dinner the day previously.

"You know, this is the first time in a while that we've all hung out. It's been at least a month," Ron said to the rest of the group. Everyone nodded. They looked up as Ginny and Pansy entered the room, their hands linked. Harry looked at the girls and thought about how the school had reacted when people started to find out that Pansy and Ginny were in a relationship. There hadn't been too much trash talk, although some of the guys had the nerve to ask Pansy and Ginny if they were interested in having a threesome or if the guys could attempt to turn them straight once again, both of which the girls declined. After a few days, no one really cared anymore about the relationship and left the couple alone. Afterall, homosexuality in Hogwarts wasn't horribly uncommon. Even some of the teachers, such as Professor Vespor and his partner, were openly gay. Harry smiled slightly at the thought that no one would care once he officially came out. He voiced his thoughts to his friends, as well as asking Draco if anyone cared when he came out.

Draco hesitated before responding. "Well, Slytherin isn't the same as the rest of the castle. Slytherin pure-bloods tend to be more against gays than anyone else. They didn't react nicely when either me or Pansy came out."

Pansy nodded sullenly. "I ended up having to sleep in the Room of Requirement most of the time. My roommates didn't want the dyke looking at them when they were changing or creeping on them when they were sleeping or whatnot." Ginny put her arms sympathetically around her girlfriend. The group talking for a little while longer before they decided that it was time for bed. Harry and Draco lay in silence for several minutes before either one of them said anything. Harry bit his lip as he realized how strained his friendship with Draco was becoming.

"Hey… Dray?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that we could hang sometime, just us? I miss you. I miss hanging out with you and talking without your boyfriend wanting to hang around."  _And stealing you away from me,_ Harry added mentally. Draco rolled over to face Harry, his eyes glowing in the darkness.

"I think that would be a good idea. I've missed you too. A lot," Draco admitted softly. Harry smiled at Draco before turning to face the wall, falling asleep quickly.

OoOoOo


	14. Chapter 14

It was barely six in the morning, and already Kyle sat on the edge of Harry's bed, glaring at a sleeping Draco. "I really,  _really_ hate you. Stupid boy. Why does Harry have to love you?" Kyle quickly cast his eyes back to Harry as he felt the raven stirring. Harry yawned as he sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes before reaching over to grab his glasses. Kyle smiled at Harry before casting another glare Draco's way, something that Harry picked up on.

"Ky, why are you looking at Draco like that?"

Kyle shrugged. "No reason. He snores to loud." Harry gave Kyle a weird look before mumbling  _I've never had any problems with Draco's snoring before…_ Kyle shrugged again and got up off the bed, holding his hand out to Harry. "Come on, sleeping beauty. Get up so we can go out and do something." Harry allowed Kyle to pull him up, wincing as his feet hit the chilly wood floor. Harry quickly got dressed and together the boys left to head to the Great Hall, hands intertwined.

 _Why did I come up with this stupid plan?_ Kyle asked himself as he looked at the handsome boy next to him.  _Why am I putting myself through this torment?_ He and Harry sat down in the Hall at the Gryffindor table and helped themselves to heaps of food.

"So what do you want to do today, Harry? Jenea and Annie wanted to know if we'd be interested in walking to Hogsmeade with them or something."

Harry nodded. "Sure, that sounds like fun. Did they say what time?"

Kyle thought about his conversation with his sister before saying, "Sometime after breakfast. I think we're just supposed to meet them at the front entrance whenever we're ready."

"Do you want to go now, then? I mean, we've finished eating, so if we went now we could spend the rest of the day hanging out with Jenea and Annie."

"Sure." The pair stood up. Harry, who was wearing short sleeves, realized that he felt a little cold.

"Hey, Kyle, I'm going to go back to the dorms for a minute and get my jacket. I'll meet you at the front in twenty minutes, okay?" He kissed Kyle on the cheek before heading back up to his room. He wasn't sure why, but Harry had a feeling that something bad was going to happen once he reached his room.

Harry heard strange noises as he reached the door to his and Draco's dorm. There was a lot of rustling and Harry couldn't tell exactly, but he was pretty sure he heard the noises of two people in the room. _Something tells me that I'm about to see something that I really don't want to see…_ He slowly pushed the door open and cast his eyes inside, his heart pounding wildly. Sure enough, when he saw the couple in the room, Harry felt like a knife was thrust into his chest. Draco and Neville were on Draco's bed, making out. Draco's shirt was on Harry's bed, Neville's shirt was missing, and Draco's pants were unzipped. The boys short up as they noticed that Harry was in the room.

"H-Harry! What are you doing here? I thought you were spending the day with your bofriend!" Draco exclaimed, hurriedly pushing Neville off of him. Neville whispered something to Draco before kissing him lightly and grabbing his shirt before leaving the room.

"I was just getting my jacket. Kyle and I are going to hang with his sister and her girlfriend but it's cold out." Draco nodded. "So… how're you and Neville?"

Draco got a dreamy look on his face. "We're great. I like him a lot."

"Awesome," Harry said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Draco gave him a strange look.

"Why don't you like Neville, Harry? He's a great guy. I thought you two were friends," Draco asked, his eyebrows scrunched.

"We are, it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"I don't know. You're right, he's a good guy."

"Then why don't you like him?"

"I do like him! I just said he's a good guy, didn't I?"

"Then why do you act so cold to him nowadays? If you two are friends why do you glare at him every time he comes near me and you? If he's really your friend shouldn't you want him to be happy? Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why do you act like you want to kill him when I hang out with him?"

"Because you deserve someone better than him! Someone who loves you like crazy and would do anything for you!"

"And who do you think I should be with, then? If not Neville, then who?"

"ME!" Harry shouted in exasperation. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped as he realized what he had said. He paled. "I've got to go," Harry said before bolting out of the room, down the steps, and out of the common room, his body shaking the entire time.


	15. Chapter 15

Draco sat down on the bed, his mouth wide open in shock as he stared at the spot where Harry had been only moments before. He couldn't believe that the man he had been in love with for years had feelings for him back. It just didn't seem possible.

Draco knew the first time he came across Harry in Madame Malkin's shop that he wanted to be Harry's friend, and he had been badly hurt when Harry rejected his offering of friendship. He still wanted Harry to notice him, although he wasn't sure how to become part of the messy-haired boy's life. It wasn't until Draco had started to tease the boy that he noticed how hot Harry looked when he was fired up, and Draco decided right then and there that if he couldn't be Harry's friend, he was going to become his enemy. Being Harry's enemy was better than being nothi9ng at all.

Fourth year, Draco was horrified to find out that Harry had been chosen to participate in the Twiwizard Tournament. He realized how strong his feelings for Harry were that same year, when he along with the rest of the school watched as Harry single-handledly struggled against a full grown dragon. Draco had managed to mostly ignore his feelings up until the end of fifth year when he finally allowed his emotions to inhabit his heart.

Coming out of his memories, Draco shook his head, trying to relieve himself of the shock that still rested there. He stood up quickly as he realized that he needed to go and find Harry and confess his feelings. He started to make his way to the common room when he crashed into Neville. His expression serious, Draco looked at his boyfriend before saying, "We need to talk."

OoOoOo

Harry dragged his feet as he made his way down to where he was supposed to be meeting up with Kyle. He was mumbling angrily at himself as he walked. "That wasn't how I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him when the moment felt right, not when we were fighting, especially over a fight over why I don't like his boyfriend." Harry glared at the ground. "I should've been able to wait until I knew how he felt. Now I have no idea whether he likes me or not! I hope Hermione was right about Draco being jealous about me and Kyle kissing…."

Harry blew out an irate breath as he neared Kyle, Jenea, and Annie, trying to keep them from seeing the internal battle he was having with himself. Kyle's cheery laugh bounced off the walls as he saw Harry.

"Harry!" the boy greeted. "You ready to go?" Harry forced a smile and nodded. The group headed down the path that led to Hogsmeade. The chilly November air hit the teens the moment they left the castle, and by the time they reached their destination they were all shivering.

"Let's get something warm to drink," Jenea suggested before taking her girlfriend's hand and walking further down the road, leaving Kyle and Harry alone.

"Looks like it's just us," Kyle said softly. He glanced at Harry nervously, his eyes showing his feelings. "Look, Harry, I—"

"Harry!" came a velvety voice from a few yards away. Harry and Kyle looked over to see Draco sprinting down the street towards them.

"Draco?" Harry asked, shocked. He didn't think that Draco would want to speak to him now that he knew that Harry had feelings for him. Draco skidded to a stop in front of Harry. He was breathing heavily as he grabbed Harry's arm.

"Harry, I need to talk to you. Now," Draco pleaded, casting a quick look at Kyle before locking his eyes with Harry's again. "It's important."

Kyle shoved through, separating Harry and Draco. "We're on a date, can you save this for later?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at Kyle before looking back at Harry. "Please, Harry. Just come with me."

Harry nodded, his eyes cast down, before following Draco. He sent Kyle an apologetic smile before turning to stare at the beautiful boy that was beside him. They walked in silence until Draco led Harry to a secluded area in the middle of a grove of trees. As they sat down on the snowy ground (it had started snowing the night before), Harry couldn't help but think how adorable Draco looked. The boy's face was flushed from the cold and his silver eyes glinted with… love? Harry couldn't be sure, but he hoped that it was love that he saw.

"what did you need to talk to me about? Harry asked after a moment more of silence. Draco took a deep breath.

"Look, Harry, I…" Draco's voice trailed off. He tried again. "I've… had feelings for you for a very,  _very_ long time. When you said you'd rather me date you… does that mean that you like me too?" Harry bit his lip and nodded. "How long?"

"I didn't realize it until this past summer, but I think it's been there the whole time. I just didn't realize it before. What about you?"

"First year."

Harry's jaw dropped. "What?! First year?! Really?!"

Draco nodded slowly. "I've been crazy about you since the start, Harry Do you want to be my boyfriend?." There was silence again, which Draco took as a bad thing. "Harry, say something."

Harry didn't say anything, choosing instead to launch himself forward and attach his lips to Draco's briefly. "Does that answer your question?"

Draco smiled before kissing his new boyfriend again. "Yeah."


	16. Chapter 16

After returning from Hogsmeade, Draco and Harry were exhausted. Even though it was only seven at night (they had eaten their dinner at the Three Brookmsticks), all Harry and Draco wanted to do was collapse in their dorm and just enjoy being together as a couple for the first time. They sat down on Harry's bed.

Dracp leaned against Harry's pillows and pulled his boyfriend tight against his chest. He smiled happily as he felt Harry nuzzle into Draco's chest affectionately. Draco kissed the top of Harry's head.

"I love you, Dray," Harry murmered sleepily. He looked up at his boyfriend before planting light kisses down his neck. A teasing glint flashed in Harry's eyes as he noticed that Draco's eyes were closed. He bit down on Draco's pulse point. He grinned as he heard Draco moan.

Harry sat up farther and pressed his lips against his boyfriend's, his mind spinning as he felt Draco's tongue slip into his mouth. Draco rolled him and Harry over so that Draco was on top of Harry, pressed tightly against him. Harry moaned as he felt Draco's erection pressed against his own.

Draco pushed Harry further into the bed and let his hand wander down Harry's body to the brim of Harry's boxer shorts. He would have gone farther had Harry not put his hand over Draco's. "Dray, let's not do anything like that tonight. I want to, I really,  _really_ want to, but I don't want to get too physical to fast. I love you and I don't want our relationship to turn out purely physical." Draco nodded before kissing Harry lightly and rolling over so the boys were facing each other side by side.

"I agree with that. We'll go farther when we're both ready." Draco undid the sheets of the bed and pulled them over him and Harry as Harry started to yawn. "Come here, baby. You're tired." He opened his arms widely for Harry to settle into. Harry snuggled into his boyfriend's arms, falling asleep soon after he closed his eyes.

Draco sighed in contentment as he brushed a strand of Harry's hair away from his eyes. "You're so damn cute when you're sleeping," he murmered before kissing Harry's forehead again. Draco thought back to all the nights of the year so far when he had been watching Harry sleep with longing in his eyes. Every night, especially when Harry was having nightmares, it took all of Draco's effort not to go across the room and take the beautiful boy into his arms and hold him tightly. Now that he had him, Draco had no desire to ever let go. With one final happy smile, Draco pulled Harry closer to him, and fell asleep as well.


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of November passed by quickly, as did the first half of December, and suddenly Pansy, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Draco and Harry found themselves on the train back to England for Christmas Break. The group was on their way to the Burrow where they would be meeting up with the entirety of the Weasley family, Harry well as Hermione's parents.

Draco was staring out the window, smiling as Harry fell asleep against Draco's chest. Everyone except for Draco, Ginny and Pansy were lulled asleep by the rocking of the moving train. Hermione and Ron were wrapped in each other's embrace in the seat across from Harry and Draco, and Pansy was sitting next to Draco. She was playing with Ginny's hair, who was sitting on the floor in front of Pansy. She sent her girlfriend a loving glance as Pansy leaned down and kissed the top of Ginny's head.

"You two are so cute together," Draco said, smiling at the couple. Pansy smiled back and then kissed her girlfriend again. Draco looked back at his chest as he felt Harry stir. He brushed Harry's hair back as the brunette opened his eyes.

"Hey, Dray," the boy said quietly, his voice thick with sleep.

"Sleep well baby?" Draco asked, leaning his head against the back of the seat as he looked down at his beautiful boyfriend. Harry nodded and snuggled closer to Draco. The blonde instinctively tightened his hold until he could feel Harry's heart beating in time with his own. "I love you so much, Harry," Draco whispered before nuzzling his nose into Harry's hair, inhaling the scent of brooms and sweet spice that was uniquely Harry. Draco fell asleep a little while later as Harry snoozed contentedly against Draco's chest once again.

OoOoOo

The train lurched to a stop around three in the afternoon, and with jelly-legs the teens got off the train, their steps on solid ground shaky. When Draco and Harry approached the Weasley clan with their fingers interlaced, Fred and George eyed the couple with approval. After Draco and Harry had started to hang out, Draco being at the Burrow was a common occurrence. It was one of the times that Fred and George had been over as well that the twins confronted Harry about if anything was going on being him and Draco. The group got into the muggle car that Mr. Weasley had once again rented, and reached the Burrow in record time.

Once getting to the Burrow, Harry and Draco made their way up to the room that Mrs. Weasley had set up for them. They were settled in the room for only a few moments before there was a knock on the door and George came in.

George nodded at the couple. He looked at Draco. "Finally told Harry that you're in love with him, have you Draco?" Draco smirked and nodded before kissing Harry affectionately on the cheek. Harry turned to look at George.

"How did you know that Draco had feeling for me, George?" Harry asked, his eye brows furrowed in confusion.

George chuckled and walked closer to Harry and Draco. He looked back and forth between the pair before saying, "It was really quite obvious, Harry. I'm surprised you didn't catch on sooner."

"What do you mean?"

George reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of what appeared to be small white pills. "Here, take one of these. It's a memory pill that lets the viewer see things that they may have missed the first time around."

Harry eyed the pill warily before taking it out of George's outstretched palm. "Are you sure that this is safe?'

"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust my judgment?" Harry raised an eyebrow, and George sighed. "Harry, just take it. You'll see what I mean about how obvious your boyfriend is in a moment."

Harry did as he was told and quickly swallowed the pill, immediately pulled into his memories of his relationship with Draco from the very start. He could feel his mind leaving his body before everything began to swirl.

OoOoOo

Harry dropped to the ground with a sickening thud. He stood up, rubbing his sore tailbone that had been the first thing to hit the ground. Harry looked around, trying to figure out where he was. It only took a moment before Harry saw a younger version of himself and Ron walk out of a train compartment.  _This must be from first year,_ Harry thought. As he watched the scene unfold in front of him, Harry realized that he had been pulled to when he had refused Draco's offer of friendship. The seventeen-year-old set off in search of the young Draco.

He found Draco sitting in a compartment in the car next to Harry's, and he watched as Draco made his way through the train cars, wondering why this was one of the moment that George had been talking about. Sure enough, when Draco saw Harry on the train, his face lit up and his eyes twinkled like a kid in a candy shop. He excitedly made his way over to Ron and Harry.

"Potter," Draco said politely, nodding. He started to nod towards Ron when he noticed that the red-head was glaring daggers at him.

"I've heard about you. You're a Malfoy. My dad told me that you're nothing but scum," the young Ron snapped.

Draco's face darkened. "Red hair, hand-me-down clothes. You must be a Weasley. Disgrace to the wizarding world, your lot is." He turned back to Harry. "I'm Draco Malfoy. Trust me, if you know what's best for you, you'll stay away from anyone that's a Weasley. They can't do anything but drag you down." He held his hand out to Harry. "Being friends with me would teach you everything you need to know." The young Harry pushed Draco's hand away, disgusted. Confusion and hurt swirled in Draco's silvery eyes.

"I don't want anything to do with you. Ron was right when he told me that you're nothing but a stuck-up rich kid," Harry spat before he and Ron walked away. The real Harry felt guilt fill his stomach as he saw tears began to form in the first-year Draco's eyes. Harry reached out to comfort Draco, but he started to swirl and Harry felt himself being thrown into another memory.

Once again, Harry landed in a heap on the floor, only this time he was in the Forbidden Forrest. There wasn't anyone around, but Harry figured that he might as well stay where he was for a few moments in case anything of importance was going to happen. It was a good thing that Harry didn't leave, because when Harry turned around, Hagrid was approaching where he was standing, followed by gaggle of third year students.  _Perhaps this is_ _when we first found out about Buckbeak?_

Sure enough, a rustle was heard from the trees as a large Hippogriff walked behind Hagrid.

"This is a 'ippogriff," the giant said after throwing food to the creature. "'ho wants ta go first to touch 'im?" Ron pushed Harry forward so that he was closest to the bird. "'arry! I knew you'd be interested in this subject! Bow to Buckbeak, 'arry." The 13-year-old did as he was told and bowed to the bird. The older Harry looked past his younger self towards Draco in order to see if Draco's feelings where being shown. He noticed Draco looking around to make sure no one was looking before sending worried glances Harry's way. Draco breathed a sigh of relief when the bird showed no signs of attacking Harry, and when Buckbeak took off his Harry on his back, Draco watched in awe, his eyes shining with admiration as he looked upon the boy-who-lived. When Harry and Buckbeak returned, Draco shot Harry a look of longing before approaching the creature. He bowed to the bird, and, after once again looking at Harry, called the bird a great brute.  _Was Draco trying to impress me by approaching Buckbeak? I always thought that Draco was just trying to show that he was better than me, but could it be that he just wanted me to notice him like he noticed me?_

Harry was prepared this time when he felt the tug forward, and he landed solidly on his feet. He wandered around for a few minutes before coming across himself playing guitar against a tree. Harry heard a noise from the pathway right as Harry started to sing. The real Harry looked up and saw Draco leaning against a tree, gazing at Harry, his facial expression showing love as he listened to words. Things started to swirl again, and Harry heard George's voice as a whisper in his mind. "Only two more memories left. These are the most obvious of them all."

Harry spun into Hogwart's ground as Ginny and Pansy walked back up to school. "Maybe Draco will act on his feelings for Harry when we leave them alone," Pansy murmered to her girlfriend as they walked back up to school. Harry cocked his head to the side before running down to where he saw himself and Draco. He walked in as Harry and Draco were talking.

"Do you thing… I could try kissing you? Just for practice, I mean. So I don't suck if I snog anyone tonight." Harry watched Draco close, and noticed that while his eyes filled with excitement at the prospect of kissing Harry, his entire body seemed to deflate as Harry assured Draco that it was just for practice, not a declaration of feelings. He watched as Draco pulled away and sadly walked away, his features filled with defeat. Harry followed Draco around more until they got to the gay bar.

Harry followed himself and Draco until the other Harry suddenly stopped and pointed out a hot boy in the crowd and watched with lust filled eyes. Since Harry had been so focused on Kyle the first time, Harry turned all of his attention towards the blonde. He was shocked to see Draco glaring back and forth between harry and Kyle, his eyes getting darker and darker as Harry went over and danced with Kyle. Harry listened to Draco's conversation with Pansy, and Harry could immediately tell how everyone except for him knew that Draco was in love with him. He had a fleeting idea of what the last memory would be.

It appeared that Harry was right. The last memory was the day that Kyle and Harry had kissed in the hallway to kick off Kyle's plan. After watching Annie approach Harry, the real Harry ran down the hallway so that he could find Harry before the kiss. He found Draco muttering to himself as he walked down the corridor.

"You can do this, Draco," he assured himself. "You can tell Harry that you're in love with him. It's not that hard. He's not going to hate you for this. Maybe Pansy's right and he loves you back. You can do this." Draco looked down the hall and saw his Harry, his face breaking into a nervous smile. He opened his mouth to call for Harry just as Kyle walked over and pinned Harry to the wall, kissing him hard. Draco's eyes filled with hate as he saw Harry kiss Kyle just as passionately, and spun on his heel to sprint the other direction. Harry sprinted after Draco, but lost him after the first ten minutes. Harry felt the pull again.

OoOoOo

Harry shook back to reality, realizing that he was in Draco's arms. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. "I'm sorry it took me so long to notice, baby," Harry whispered before shoving George out of the room, shutting and locking the door, and pushing Draco onto the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Christmas Break flew by, and soon the gang found themselves at the entrance of Hogwarts for another semester of learning. As per usual, the only person who was really excited for the learning was Hermione. Ron was looking forward to Quidditch, and Harry was psyched to have a room that was only his and Draco's. Sure, he enjoyed spending his time with both Draco and Ron, but he couldn't act the same with Ron around as he could when he was alone with his boyfriend. After getting settled in, Harry got ready for classes to start. He expected today to be a normal day. How wrong he was.

OoOoOo

(CHARACTER SWITCH)

I stand up out of my bed with a dark cloud hanging overhead, my body feeling heavy and cold until I remember my plan. My plan to finally make the man of my dreams mine. It doesn't matter that I've only known him for a few months, the few times we've touched has left a fire surging through my veins, lighting my heart ablaze every time I see his smoldering gaze look my way. I'm going mad with lust and it's destroying me. I must have him.

Wincing as my body is exposed to the chilly air, I pull off my pajamas and step into the steaming shower. I let the water cascade over me and relish in the feeling that the pulsing water provides to my limbs that are still stiff from sleep. I stand under the water for half an hour before I'm finally awake enough to function. I get out of the shower and pull on my school uniform and grab my stuff for my classes, nodding to my roommate as I walk out of the room. He looks at me with sad eyes, his heart still healing from its latest break.

OoOoOo

The day passes in a blur to me; I can barely remember anything that happened in any of my classes. I glance at my watch. It's 6:45. If my scheduling is correct, then my target is just now going down to the gardens to draw. It's a habit I learned of from his lover, the man I wish to call mine. My target will go down to the draw for hours on end, and he's never been disturbed until now.

I take a swig of firewhiskey before slipping my boots on and heading to the garden. It takes me mere minutes to reach the boy. Raking my eyes over his delicate body, I crouch down low, hidden beneath the cover of rose bushes. I creep up behind my target and in an instant I have him gasping for breath, my hands wrapped around his neck and disrupting the flow of air to his lungs. When he is near passing out, I remove my hands allowing him to take in a gasp of air. It wouldn't do me any good for this man to die.

I pull out my hand and push it against the back of his head, muttering a spell. As the boy's body goes limp, I cast a spell to make him lighter and carry him to my lair beneath the lake. Moving branches aside, I slip the body into a tree in the Forbidden Forest. From the roots of this tree branches several tunnels going in different directions. The root I am taking is narrow and dim. The only light I see is the dim glow of the moon cast over the lake, its light so bright the water absorbs the waves all the way down to the bottom.

I wake my victim up before shoving him against a wall, grinning as I hear the cries of pain he lets out. "You deserve to suffer like this," I hiss. I shove him against the wall harder.

"Who-who are you?" the boy asks in-between gasps of air. I shove my knee into his groin and dig my nails into his side. He lets out a hollow breath as I knock his head into the stone walls behind him. His body goes slack, and I'm suddenly struck with worry. What if I kill this boy? Would my plan succeed? Realizing that I need the boy alive, I quickly cast a spell that'll keep him alive.

The boy looks up, and our eyes meet. His eyes go wide before he realizes who I am. He opens his mouth to scream but I'm quicker than he is, and before he can utter a noise my hand is against his mouth successfully quieting him.

OoOoOo

(Normal POV)

Harry walked into his dorm room at the end of the day. He was looking forward to spending the night with Draco. Harry had had a rough time in Defense Against the Dark Arts (the class had been about his parents and the other's that Voldemort had killed in his first reign), and he wanted to held by his lover more than anything in the world. When Harry got into the room though, he noticed that Draco wasn't there. Sighing, Harry went over to Draco's bed and lay down. When Harry moved Draco's pillow, he noticed a piece of paper parchment fall to the ground. When Harry read it, his eyes went wide and his heart started to pound. He jumped up and ran as fast as he could to respond to the note.

_I have Draco. If you ever want to see your precious prince ever again, you'll meet me at a place where any turn you make could be your last. On the back of this parchment is a drawing of what you're looking for, but other than that, you're on your own._

_So tell me, dear Harry, do you love Draco enough to risk your life for him? Better yet, do you love him enough to risk his life? The choice is yours. Choose me and live, or choose him and die. Your pick._

_I'll be waiting._


	19. Chapter 19

Thunder crashed outside as Harry rushed out of his dorm. Ron and Hermione watched as their friend rushed past. Worry showed on their faces as they saw how distressed Harry looked. Anyone looking at Harry could tell that something was on the boy's mind. Ron called over to his friend.

"Harry! What's the hurry? Where are you going?" Ron asked as Harry sprinted towards the portrait hole.

"Draco's in trouble!" Harry yelled back. He threw open the portrait, ignoring the  _Humph!_ sound that the Fat Lady made in annoyance at being woken. Worry plagued Harry's mind as he darted past other students in the corridor. What if he didn't get to Draco in time? What if Draco was killed anyway? What if Draco thought that Harry was involved in the kidnapping? Harry felt his throat constrict at the thought of his Draco hating him again. Harry didn't think that he would be able to survive another feud with the love of his life.

When Harry finally emerged out of the school, he felt like an eternity had passed. Every second that went by felt like a year. Harry, now out of breath, slowed to a walk as he looked around the courtyard towards the forbidden forest. "It has to be in there," he mumbled to himself, pulling the note back out of his pocket. He flipped to the drawing of gnarled and twisted tree, wondering how he would ever succeed in finding Draco. The drawing was the only clue he had been given, and there were many woven trees in the Forbidden Forest. Figuring out which tree would lead Harry to Draco was going to be a nightmare.

Taking a deep breath, Harry made his way through the pouring rain towards the forest, his head turning every which way to find the tree that he was searching for. Suddenly, Harry crashed to the ground as he tripped over a protruding root. Hissing at the pain in his ankle, Harry shakily stood up and looked at the tree in front of him, his eyes going wide as he recognized the tree. It was the same one Harry had spotted Voldemort drinking unicorn's blood next to during first year. Something deep inside Harry told him that this was the tree that would take him to Draco.

Harry rushed forward, lunging at the tree in hopes that he will be able to find a clue, any clue. He circled the tree, but there weren't any usual markings or hints that the tree was anything other than ordinary. When Harry rubbed his hand over a smooth section of the tree's trunk, the ground started to tremble.  _What the hell is going on?_ Harry wondered. His eyes widened in shock as the tree's roots began to lift themselves from the ground, revealing a dark space that Harry assumed lead to a tunnel. Closing his eyes, Harry stepped forward and plunged into the darkness below.

OoOoOo

"Lumos," Harry muttered as he landed on the soft earth that was below the roots. Harry waved his wand around the tunnel, looking around to see where it was that he landed. He was shocked to see that he was standing at an interception of hundreds of tunnels. He paled. "I'm never going to find Draco…" Harry mumbled to himself sadly.

Harry looked at the start of a tunnel when something shined in the reflection of his wand. Harry walked to it and picked the artifact up, rubbing it on his jeans to get the dirt off of it. Once it was clean, Harry recognized the piece of jewelry quickly. It was a necklace that Draco's mother had given him when he was young, and he never took it off. Harry pocketed the necklace and took off running on the tunnel the necklace was in front of.

Panic rushed through Harry's mind as he thought about all the things that could be happening to Draco. When Harry first read the note, he had been in so much shock that reality hadn't hit in yet, but now, when he was so close to Draco, Harry couldn't help but fear the worst. Who knew what type of sick things Draco's kidnapper would do to Draco before Harry got there? With that thought haunting Harry's mind, he ran as fast as he could until his legs gave out.

OoOoOo

When Draco woke up, the first thing that registered in his mind was how much pain he was in. He couldn't remember where he was or how he got there. Where was Harry? They had plans for that night. As Draco's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he realized that he definitely wasn't in his dorm room. In fact, the damp earthy smell confirmed that Draco wasn't within the school as all. Terror clenched Draco's heart with an iron fist, and he could feel his air supply getting lower and lower as his throat tightened. He whimpered as he heard a sound nearby.

"Who- who's there?" Draco asked nervously, his eyes making out the silhouette of a boy. Draco tried to stand up, but found that his ankle gave out the moment that he put pressure on it. As Draco gave a cry of pain, he realized with horror that his ankle was broken. Draco wouldn't be able to outrun this strange man if he needed to escape. With his heart pounding in his throat and sweat starting to form on his forehead, Draco tried calling again. "Who's there?" He let out a sigh of relief as the man stepped from the shadows. "Oh, Kyle, thank goodness it's you! I need you to help me, please. I think I've broken my ankle and I think someone brought me here to hurt me. I can't run away like this," Draco pleaded until he noticed that Kyle was approaching him, but he didn't look like he had any intention of helping Draco. "Kyle? Please."

"And why would I ever help you Draco?"  
"Because I need it? Why aren't you helping me?"

"I brought you here," Kyle answered darkly, his eyes glinting with malice as he looked at Draco. Draco shied back against the wall as Kyle neared him looking venomous.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Draco stuttered, fear breaking his voice. Kyle smiled viciously and he kicked Draco's injury, smirking when Draco cried out at the pain.

"Why, I'm going to kill you."

"But you can't! Harry will come and find me, I know it! He won't leave me here to die at your hand."

Kyle smirked again. "Harry coming here was my plan all along. Once Harry sees poor little Draco crying in pain he'll see what a pathetic little slut you are and come back to me." He spit on Draco. "He's always loved me. He'll just let you die."

"That's not true! Harry would never let me die! He loves me!"

" _CRUCIO!"_ Pain shot through Draco's body until Kyle got momentarily distracted by the sound of running footsteps drawing closer and closer. Draco collapsed on the ground in a heap, his entire body throbbing. He was in so much pain. Tears streaming down his face, Draco curled up in a ball, only looking up when he heard a shuddering gasp. When he saw Harry, Draco's eyes lit up and he tried to smile before Kyle slammed his boot into Draco's body again. Anger blazed in Harry's emerald orbs.

"What the fuck did you do to my boyfriend, Summers?" Harry spat, his eyes flashing dangerously as he took in the broken Draco on the floor. Draco's eyes drifted up to meet Harry's, taking in Harry's silent plea.  _Stay strong, Draco, for me. I'll keep you safe. I love you._ Draco tucked his head back into his chest as Kyle responded to Harry.

"I did what you wanted, Harry. We can finally be together once Malfoy is dead, don't you see?" Kyle tried to convince Harry softly. Harry glared at Kyle.

"What are you talking about Kyle? I love Draco, not you!"

"But you dated me!"

"Yes, to make Draco jealous! You knew that, Kyle. You're the one that came up with the plan!"

Anger and hurt came across Kyle's face as he turned his wand on Harry. His face hardened. "I see you've made your decision then.  _Avada_ -"

" _EXPELIARMOUS!"_ a female voice rang out, the blast of the spell sending Kyle crashing back against the wall. Hermione and Ron shot into the room, Hermione and Ron with their wands out, and they were followed by Professor Dumbledore.

"What are you guys doing here…?" Harry asked as he looked at the trio.

"When you said Draco was hurt, Hermione and I went to get Dumbledore, then used the map to find you," Ron answered. Harry nodded before remembering why he was down beneath the tree in the first place. He rushed over to his boyfriend. Draco was still laying in the fetal position, but all color was gone from his face, and there was a puddle of blood around him. He was breathing, but just barely. Harry let out a shuddering shot as he pulled his boyfriend close to him. "Draco… oh, my god, Draco. I love you. Please don't die on me. I love you."


	20. Chapter 20

It was three days after Draco had been taken, and Harry had yet to leave Draco's side. He just sat and watched, waiting for any sign that his love was going to wake up. Madame Pompfrey wasn't sure how much damage Kyle had caused to Draco, seeing as Draco had lost so much blood. Upon seeing Draco's injures, he was given a potion to replace the blood-loss, as well as his bones mended, which should have allowed him to wake up right away, but he hadn't even stirred. He was comatose.

Harry lay his head down along Draco's side briefly before adjusting, placing his chin on his laced fingers, his eyes searching Draco's face. "Please wake up soon, Dray," he murmered. He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Draco's cheek before standing up.

Yawning, Harry moved over closer to the bed, lying down next to Draco. He started to run one hand through the boy's silky hair, using his other arm to hold the boy close to him. Harry felt himself getting sleepy the longer that he lay next to Draco.

OoOoOo

Early morning sun streamed through the window as Draco opened his eyes groggily, his entire body aching.  _Ugh, what happened?_ Draco asked himself. He groaned as he remembered what Kyle said about Draco. His stomach sick, Draco couldn't help but to wonder if Harry really did love Draco or if he loved Kyle… True, Harry didn't let Draco die, but was that out of love for Draco or out of an obligation to be the hero? Draco's heart hurt and he started to tear up slightly as he imagined seeing Harry with someone else again.

Shaking the thoughts from his mine, Draco tried to stretch out his stiff joints, quickly realizing a weight pressed against the right side of his body was forbidding him from doing so. Once again, Draco was confused until he realized that the shock of black next to him belonged to a certain Potter.

Draco's face broke into a grin as he realized that the beautiful boy next to him  _must_ love him. Otherwise, why would he be holding him so intimately? With a sigh of relief, Draco leaned forward repeatedly to place feather-light kisses all over Harry's face: his forehead, the tip of his nose, his cheeks, each eyelid. As Harry continued to sleep, Draco snuggled in as close to Harry as he could, throwing his arm around Harry's waist as he buried his face in Harry's neck, breathing in the delicious scent that was Harry.

As Draco started to fall back asleep, he could feel Harry move slightly, causing Draco to pull back and look at his boyfriend's face. When Harry opened his eyes, Draco smiled brightly at him. "Morning, beautiful," Draco whispered, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

Harry smiled. "Morning, baby." His eyes went wide as he realized what this meant. "Draco! You're awake! You're alright!" He pulled Draco's face towards him and kissed him over, and over, and over, and over, laughing happily. He pulled Draco into a tight hug as his smile grew wide enough to split his face in two. "God, I love you so much, Draco," Harry said quietly into Draco's ear before kissing him again.

Draco kissed back enthusiastically. As he pulled away, he realized that his cheeks were wet. Apparently, Harry noticed two, because when Draco tried to hide his tears, Harry forced Draco's head up from the chin and wiped the tears away using the pad of his thumb. "What's wrong, Dray? Why're you crying." Draco shook his head. "Come on, Dray, you can tell me. Is it something I said?"

Draco shook his head again. "No, it's just something that Kyle said, and you proved him wrong. I'm just happy."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "What did he say?"

Draco cringed, not entirely wanting to remember the experience. "He tried to convince me that you would just let me die, that I am just a game for you…. That you'd let me die," Draco whispered. Harry kissed him again as Draco's tears of happiness flowed faster. "Gods, Harry, I love you so much."

"I know you do, baby. I love you too." Draco smiled and nuzzled Harry's neck affectionately. As he was starting to doze off, Harry nudged Draco with his nose. "Hey, Draco, wake back up." Harry sat up, adjusting the pillows behind his back and he stared at Draco.

Draco opened his eyes slowly. "Yeah?"

"Will you do something for me?" The seriousness of Harry's voice shocked Draco, and he sat up next to Harry.

"Yeah, of course. What do you want me to do?" Draco asked. Harry glanced at the bed nervously before reaching into his pocket, his hand shaking slightly.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy…. Will you marry me?" Harry pulled a thin silver band embedded with crystal out of a box hidden in his jean pocket. Draco's mouth fell open, and when he tried to speak, nothing came up. Tears started up again as Draco nodded enthusiastically, slipping the ring onto his finger before jumping on top of his boyfriend in glee.

And they lived happily ever after.

 


End file.
